Stay
by Kumiko Shinohara
Summary: What happens when Iruka finds Kakashi hurt just outside of the village? He takes him home, that's what happens, but what will Kakashi find out about Iruka, what had happened to him? Can he find out? Can they help Naruto discover the meaning behind his 'dreams'. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I thought to post the first chapter of my new story already, i'm still working on it though. I hope you like it, well thanks for reading and enjoy, review if you have the time.

Ja ne,

Kumiko Shinohara.

* * *

The sun was setting as Umino Iruka walked through the front gates of the hidden leaf village. Iruka walked to a tree a few hundred meters from the gate, he sat down with his bag next to him, he leaned his back against the tree. Iruka grabbed his sketchpad and pencils and began drawing the gates of Konoha and the Hokage mountain.

30 minutes had past when Iruka felt a very faint chakra signature coming closer. Iruka turned around to see if someone was there. It seemed to be hiding, Iruka laid his sketchpad on the grass and stood up, grabbing a kunai from within his civilian clothes. He had managed to hide several kunai and senbon in his clothes.

'' Show yourself … '' Iruka said '' I know your there. ''

Iruka heard someone stumble, before a man fell from behind the tree. Iruka rushed to the man a few meters in front of him. He knelt down besides the, the man was covered in blood and mud and obviously very badly injured. Iruka gasped in surprise.

'' Kakashi-sensei? '' Iruka asked.

Iruka stood up and rushed to his bag and sketchpad he put the sketchpad in his bag and then quickly returned, with his bag.

'' We need to get you to the hospital. '' Iruka said.

'' N-no … h-hospital … please. '' Kakashi replied.

Iruka frowned where should he take him then, he knew Kakashi hated hospitals and avoided them as much as possible.

'' Okay, I will take you to my home. Then I'll get you cleaned and then we will see, maybe I can get a medic. '' Iruka said.

Kakashi slowly shook his head. Iruka picked Kakashi up, it was difficult but he managed to complete the seals for the transportation jutsu. Iruka transported them to the bathroom of his house.

Iruka sat Kakashi down near the wall so he could lean against it. Iruka softly pulled of Kakashi's sandals and then the jacket. Iruka wanted to pull off his shirt, but it was stuck to the wounds, so he pulled of the jounins pants and laid it on the pile, all the while blushing a nice pink color. Kakashi was trying to keep himself awake, he knew he was safe so he wasn't on full alert anymore. Iruka stood up and got a wash cloth, he made it wet and then returned to Kakashi. Iruka made the t-shirt wet so he could remove it without ripping the wound any further. After a few minutes Iruka could lift the t-shirt a bit, he grabbed a kunai to cut it lose, which got Kakashi on full alert.

'' I'm sorry. '' Iruka said. Holding his hands in front of him, showing that he meant no harm.

'' I'm going to cut your t-shirt of your body. There are still bits of shirt attached to the wounds, and don't worry, I'll cut it so that your mask stays in place. '' Iruka said.

Iruka cut the shirt and softly removed the bits that where stuck to the wounds. Then Iruka cleaned Kakashi gently and dried him. The wash cloth that cleaned his face made him a bit more alert. Kakashi felt fingers near his mask, slowly Kakashi opened one of his eyes to see, he thought that Iruka would leave his face dirty. Kakashi looked at Iruka he saw that he had closed his eyes and that he cleaned Kakashi's face by touch. Kakashi felt the fingers moving down again, Iruka slowly moved the mask back up again. When Iruka was sure that it was back in place, he opened his eyes. Iruka looked straight in Kakashi's eyes.

'' Sorry. '' Kakashi said his voice sounded raspy.

'' What for? '' Iruka asked confused.

'' For ruining … your clothes. '' Kakashi replied. Iruka smiled.

'' Doesn't matter. '' Iruka said as he stood up and walked away, not much later Iruka returned with a glass of water.

'' Here. '' Iruka said as he held the glass out.

Kakashi took the water, he was holding it with both hands but he kept trembling. Iruka sat down in front of Kakashi, he had noticed the trembling. Iruka removed the mask, his eyes closed already. Then Iruka searched for Kakashi's hands, when he found them he laid his hands over Kakashi's. With one hand he searched for Kakashi's lips. Iruka guided the glass to Kakashi's lips and tilted it a bit so he could drink. Then Iruka removed the glass and set in on the floor. Iruka's hands went up again as they sought for the mask and pulled it up again, then Iruka opened his eyes again.

'' Can you walk? '' Iruka asked.

'' I think I can. '' Kakashi replied.

'' Alright let's get you up then. '' Iruka said.

Iruka moved to Kakashi's side, he wrapped his arm around Kakashi's back and Kakashi wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulders. Together they slowly walked to Iruka's bedroom. Iruka softly lowered them onto the bed. Iruka smiled softly to Kakashi.

'' Why don't you rest for a while? '' Iruka said. Kakashi nodded and closed his eyes as Iruka started cleaning and bandaging the wounds on the jounin's body.

* * *

When Kakashi awoke again he felt pressure on his abdomen, he opened his eye and looked around the room. His eyes found Iruka sitting on his knees in front of the bed and his upper body slouched down over his knees and his hands on Kakashi's stomach with the bandages still in his hands. Kakashi smiled not that anyone could actually see that, Iruka was fast asleep. Kakashi watched the chunin for a few minutes he would have liked to watch longer, but the darkness called unconsciousness was slowly pulling him in again.

There was a loud banging on the door and Iruka jerked awake, taking in fast, short breaths. Iruka stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Naruto was standing on the other side of the door with a huge goofy grin on his face. Iruka stepped aside to let the blonde in , then he closed the door.

'' So … uhm, Naruto-kun why are you here? '' Iruka asked.

''We were supposed to meet at Ichiraku ramen an hour ago … did you forget, Iruka-sensei? '' Naruto asked. Naruto then turned around to look at his ex-sensei.

'' Did you … '' Naruto said and he turned. '' Iruka-sensei what happened to you? Are you okay? '' Naruto asked worriedly.

'' I'm fine Naruto-kun. I could use your help actually, do you have time? '' Iruka asked.

'' Sure. '' Naruto replied. Iruka lead Naruto to his bedroom.

'' Could you keep Kakashi-sensei up while I bandage the wounds? '' Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded. '' What happened to him? '' He asked.

Naruto walked to the head board of the bed and lifted Kakashi up a bit so he could sit behind his sensei's unconscious body. Iruka heard him groan in pain.

'' A little less Naruto-kun. '' Iruka instructed.

Naruto sat a little les straight and Iruka could now easily bandage the rest of the wounds. After they were done Naruto softly laid Kakashi back on the bed. Iruka and Naruto walked back to the living room.

'' Do you want something to drink Naruto-kun? '' Iruka asked.

'' No, did you eat already sensei? '' Naruto asked. Iruka shook his head in a silent 'no'.

'' Then I will get some ramen for all of us. '' Naruto said. Iruka smiled in response.

'' Naruto-kun? When you come back just come in okay, you don't have to knock. '' Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and then left the house. Iruka walked back to Kakashi, he sat down besides the bed. Kakashi looked even paler than normal, he had a numerous amount of small wounds and several large wounds. Iruka assumed that Kakashi had lost a lot of blood and that he was attacked by ninja who mostly used senbon and kunai. There was a deep cut on Kakashi's belly and three large cuts on his right arm. And a deep puncture wound on his left thigh, most likely by a kunai. Iruka sat like that for a while, just staring at the man for a while until there was another banging on the door. Iruka sighed as he stood up and walked to the door. Iruka opened the door thinking it was Naruto.

'' I thought I told you to … '' Iruka said, but stopped when he saw it wasn't Naruto.

'' I'm sorry … please come in Anbu-san. '' Iruka said as he stepped aside to let the Anbu in.

They walked into the living room, but neither of them sat down.

'' Is there something I can do for you Anbu-san? '' Iruka asked.

'' Yes, Hokage-sama sent me to retrieve Hatake-san. His chakra signature lead me here. The Hokage wants to see him. '' the Anbu said.

'' You … You can't take him. Kakashi-sensei is in a bad condition, he lost a lot of blood and has several life threatening wounds. It is very dangerous to move him even if you used the transportation jutsu … I found him just outside of the village, I transported him here and what I did only caused the wounds to rupture. '' Iruka explained as he walked to the bedroom, he had signaled the Anbu to follow him.

Iruka sat besides the bed and the Anbu stood in the doorway. Iruka softly pulled the blankets away. The bandages were a little bloody again but nothing could be done about that right now. Iruka replaced the blanket and walked back to the Anbu.

'' Why didn't you transport him to the hospital? '' the Anbu asked

Iruka raised an eyebrow silently saying 'seriously'.

'' You have met Kakashi-sensei, didn't you? '' Iruka asked.

''You do have a point there. His dislike for hospitals is well known, but I can't go to the Hokage without Hatake-san. '' The Anbu replied.

'' I'll – '' Iruka abruptly turned around, he felt Kakashi's chakra. The Anbu looked at  
Iruka and then followed his gaze

'' _I didn't even feel that, he must be very sensitive for chakra, but he opened the door as if he expected someone else. '' _the Anbu thought.

The Anbu left to give them some privacy. Iruka walked to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Iruka knew he was about to wake up, he had felt it in Kakashi's chakra. Iruka softly grabbed his hand and rubbed circles with his thumb on the other mans hand.

'' How are you feeling? '' Iruka asked softly.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and looked at Iruka.

'' Uhm … not so well … everything hurts. '' Kakashi replied honestly. Iruka nodded.

'' There's an Anbu here, he came for you, but I said that you couldn't be moved. So I am going with him … Oh, don't forget Naruto-kun can be back any minute now, try not to kill him, I told him to come in without knocking. '' Iruka said with a smile on his lips, but to Kakashi al those smiled seemed so empty.

'' There's … a report … in vest … Tsunade-sama … '' Kakashi said, he was in pain and he tried to hide it but it didn't really work.

'' Alright, ssh, I'll find it. Try to sleep some more. I'll be right back. '' Iruka said.

Iruka stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'' I'll go with you, he is too unstable to be moved. He sleeps most of the time. '' Iruka said as he walked into the bathroom, he left the door wide open so the Anbu followed. The Anbu looked inside the bathroom, there where blood covered washcloths and clothes everywhere. Then he searched for Iruka. Iruka sat on his knees besides a pile of clothes, searching through the vest.

'' Found it. '' Iruka said as he stood up and walked to the Anbu. The Anbu moved closer to the sensei and wrapped his arms around him, the Anbu made the seals for the transportation jutsu and then they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka and the Anbu reappeared in front of the Hokage's office.

'' Let … me go. '' Iruka winced in pain as he struggled to get free. The Anbu released Iruka, he watched Iruka closely. The Anbu noticed that Iruka's breathing had changed.

'' Sorry Umino-san. '' The Anbu said.

The Anbu knocked at the huge doors that lead to the office of the Hokage.

'' Enter! '' Tsunade called.

She watched the two ninja enter, but to her surprise it wasn't Hatake Kakashi.

'' I thought that I had asked for the Hatake brat. '' Tsunade said angrily.

'' It is my fault that Hatake Kakashi-san isn't here. I refused Anbu-san to let him take Kakashi-san. '' Iruka said.

'' Why? You know the Anbu out rank you. The Anbu was under direct orders from me. '' Tsunade scolded.

Iruka walked forward and laid the scroll on her desk.

'' Because Kakashi-san can't be moved or transported. He has several dangerous injuries and numerous of small kunai and senbon wounds. He has lost a lot of blood and is most probably suffering from dehydration and chakra depletion. When I found him he refused to let me take him to the hospital so I offered to take him to my home. I intended to let a medic nin check up on him but he refused that as well. So I did the best I could and dressed the wounds. '' Iruka explained a bit angry.

'' Very well. You will keep watch over him. '' Tsunade said.

'' Hokage-sama I have a favor to ask of you. '' Iruka said.

'' What is it? '' Tsunade asked.

'' Do you have something for Kakashi-san, he is in much pain and I only have normal painkillers, they don't help. '' Iruka asked.

Tsunade nodded and stood up she walked to a cupboard filled to the brim with herbs. Tsunade gathered some of those herbs and grinded them until it was a fine powder.

'' Mix this with some strong tea. He will definitely not like it cause it will taste like crap, but it will help. One tablespoon in a cup of tea, three times a day, for three days absolutely not longer. '' Tsunade said and then handed him a small bag with the medicine.

'' Thank you Tsunade-sama. '' Iruka said as he bowed, to show his gratitude.

'' Wait for the Anbu in the hall please. '' Tsunade said. Iruka nodded and left the room.

'' Tsunade-sama is it responsible to leave Hatake-san in the care of Umino-san? '' The anbu asked.

'' Yes, Iruka has completed several medical degrees. '' Tsunade replied.

'' Then why hasn't he used them on Kakashi-senpai? '' The Anbu asked.

'' I don't know, but from what I noticed is that his own chakra is nearly depleted. '' Tsunade said.

The Anbu nodded. '' Oh, … one more thing Umino-san appeared to be hurt. '' The Anbu said and then bowed.

'' Thank you, you're dismissed. '' Tsunade said.

The Anbu returned to the hall where Iruka was waiting for him. He walked closer to Iruka and wrapped his arms firmly around the sensei. He made the signs for the transportation jutsu and they 'poofed' away. They reappeared in Iruka's living room. The Anbu had used his fingers to examine Iruka, he wasn't soft but he was cautious. Iruka hissed in pain and he was about to yell at the Anbu, but he had disappeared again in another 'poof'.

* * *

Kakashi awakened to several chakra flares. Kakashi then heard a loud 'thump'. He slowly got out of bed, his legs could barely hold him but he managed to walk. Kakashi walked out of the bedroom and into the living room there he saw Iruka on his knees, steadying himself. He was shaking a bit and looked paler than normal. Kakashi slowly walked to Iruka he laid his hand on Iruka's shoulder, but Kakashi felt the younger man stiffening under his touch.

'' Iruka-sensei? '' Kakashi asked concerned. '' Are you okay? ''

'' Yes, … I'm fine, you shouldn't be out of bed. I should get you some clothes. Why don't you take a seat on the couch? '' Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded and slowly walked to the couch, which was on the other end of the room. Iruka noticed that Kakashi couldn't really use his left leg. Iruka walked to the jounin and helped him to the couch.

'' I'll find some clothes for you to wear. '' Iruka said as he walked back to the bedroom.

Iruka stood in front of his dresser, his arms on both sides as he tried to control his breathing and the shaking of his body, he lowered his head a bit. When he was finally in control of his body, he searched for some clothes that Kakashi could wear.

Kakashi sat on the couch he could hear Iruka's frantic breathing.

'' _He must have forgotten about my hearing range and sense of smell. '' _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi looked down to his right arm. It hurt like hell, he tried to move it, but that only made it worse.

Iruka came back with some clothes, he saw Kakashi, who was looking down to his right arm. To Iruka it looked like something hurt.

'' Are you okay Kakashi-sensei? '' Iruka asked.

'' yes, … but my right arm hurts … a lot, I can't really move it. '' Kakashi replied.

Iruka walked to Kakashi and sat on his knees in front of Kakashi. He placed his hands on the jounin's arm.

'' I'm sorry this will hurt. '' Iruka said.

Then Iruka started to examine the arm, after a few minutes Iruka stood up and walked away to the bathroom. Later he returned with a big black bag then Iruka walked to the bedroom, Kakashi heard him searching through several drawers. Then Iruka returned and searched through the kitchen cabinets.

'' What are you looking for Iruka-sensei? '' Kakashi asked.

'' For my sewing kit. '' Iruka replied as he searched through his schoolbag. Kakashi looked through the room and spotted it.

'' isn't it on the bookshelf? '' Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked up and walked to the bookshelves on the right end of the room opposite to the couch.

''Yes, thanks. '' Iruka replied as he walked back to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the big black bag oddly.

'' A present I got a few years ago from Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama. '' Iruka explained when he caught the look Kakashi sent the bag.

Iruka sat down in front of Kakashi again. He examined the arm and set it then Iruka used his medical ninjutsu to mend the bone together, but after a few minutes Iruka suddenly stopped, he quickly placed his hands besides Kakashi's legs, his head lowered a bit as he tried to control his breathing.

'' Are you okay Iruka-sensei? '' Kakashi asked. Iruka looked up, to Kakashi he seemed extremely tired.

'' Yes, … I'm fine. '' Iruka panted.

'' You don't seem fine to me. '' Kakashi countered.

'' I just … exhausted myself … its nothing really. '' Iruka replied.

'' _As I thought he used too much of his chakra on me. ''_ Kakashi thought, it was the most logical reason to why Iruka had stopped so suddenly.

When Iruka bandaged the arm with several different bandages, these were special ones to cast the arm. Then Iruka got out a cloth and folded it into a triangle. He laid the arm in the middle and then tied it behind Kakashi's neck.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and then frowned. He stood up but he swayed a bit and that was a lot more then he would admit. Kakashi noticed and helped Iruka steady himself with his left arm. When Iruka was once again balanced on his own two feet he gave Kakashi a nod of appreciation. Iruka walked to his bed room.

Kakashi heard the drawers open and close, then Iruka peeked through the door and then looked back to whatever he was holding, he nodded and then walked back to Kakashi.

Iruka sat down in front of Kakashi again. He cut open the right side of the shirt, he just got. Then he placed several poppers on the shirt.

'' Left arm please. '' Iruka said as he held the shirt out.

Kakashi did as asked and lifted his arm, Iruka softly shoved the left sleeve over Kakashi's arm, then he put Kakashi's head through the hole. Iruka swiftly pulled the shirt under Kakashi's arm and then buttoned up the Right side.

'' Feet up please. '' Iruka said.

Kakashi did again as asked and lifted up his feet, Iruka put Kakashi's feet through the sweatpants. Then he put on some socks.

'' Can you stand? '' Iruka asked.

'' Yes. '' Kakashi said and then he stood up. Iruka sat back a bit and then he pulled up the pants. When Iruka was done Kakashi sat down again. Every time Kakashi stood up or sat down the wound over his belly ached.

'' would you like a fleece vest? '' Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded. Iruka stood up and once again walked to the bedroom, not much later he returned with a Bordeaux red vest. Iruka pulled the right sleeve inside and then he helped Kakashi in the vest.

'' Iruka-sensei? '' Kakashi asked. Iruka looked up,

'' Thank you … for helping me. '' Kakashi said.

'' No problem. Do you want something else? '' Iruka replied.

'' Iruka-sensei? '' Kakashi asked. Iruka looked up again.

'' Sit down you need some rest. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka smiled and then sat on the couch as well. Five minutes later Naruto returned. Kakashi held a finger in front of his lips to signal Naruto to that he should be quiet, when he noticed that the boy was about to speak. Naruto frowned at his sensei. Kakashi signaled that Naruto should come closer. Naruto walked to the couch, there he saw Iruka. Iruka sat with his feet on the couch, beneath his bottom and his upper body leaned against the arm rest, fast asleep. Naruto smiled and then walked to the dining table that stood near the kitchen.

Naruto unpacked the ramen and set the table, he put water in the kettle and on the stove. Kakashi stood up, he stood in front on Iruka, placed his hand on the chunin's shoulder.

'' Iruka-sensei. '' Kakashi said, but Iruka didn't respond.

'' Iruka-sensei, dinner is here. '' Kakashi said as he shook Iruka softly.

Iruka bolted up, his eyes darting through the room as his took a defensive stance to protect his face, his breathing heavy.

'' I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so fast asleep. '' Kakashi apologized.

'' No, it's … not your fault. '' Iruka said, realizing that there was neither an enemy nor danger.

'' Naruto brought dinner. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded and stood up, they walked to the kitchen area. Kakashi sat down at the table. Iruka glanced over the table and then walked to the kitchen drawers, he searched through the drawers and pulled out a fork and laid it besides Kakashi's chopsticks. Iruka had noticed earlier that Kakashi was right-handed, but now that his right arm was broken, he had to manage everything with his left arm and eating with chopsticks didn't make it any easier. Iruka knew that Kakashi liked his privacy and he had adapter really good, but Iruka also knew that Kakashi never had to depend on anyone and with that in mind Iruka helped Kakashi.

Iruka walked to the kettle, which was now whistling, a sign that the water was boiling.

'' Naruto-kun do you want some tea? '' Iruka asked.

'' I would like some sensei. '' Naruto replied happily.

Iruka smiled and got out three cups, and filled them with hot water. Then Iruka searched his pants pockets.

'' What are you looking for sensei? '' Naruto asked.

'' Tsunade-sama gave me some medicine earlier … That damn Anbu, I must have dropped it. '' Iruka said angrily.

Kakashi looked mildly shocked, he never heard Iruka swear, nor did he ever hear the chunin call someone names. Iruka walked through the apartment in his search for the medicine. A few minutes later her found it, it was just under the table. Iruka did as Tsunade prescribed and put one table spoon in one of the cups, then Iruka picked a earl grey teabag and finished the tea. He put the cups on the table and then sat down.

'' Tsunade-sama said that you wouldn't like it but drink it anyway. '' Iruka said to Kakashi.

'' Naruto be polite, Give Kakashi-sensei some privacy. '' Iruka said. Naruto pouted.

Both Naruto and Iruka diverted their gaze to their ramen to give Kakashi some privacy so he could eat and drink his tea.

'' She was right. I don't like it, it tastes like boiled mud. '' Kakashi said after his first sip. Both Iruka and Naruto laughed at his statement.

'' Well drink it anyways, it will make you feel a lot better. '' Iruka said, still not looking at him.

They were half way through their dinner and Iruka noticed that Naruto was havingtrouble with keeping his eyes lowered.

'' Uzumaki Naruto! '' Iruka scolded.

Naruto was so startled that he actually managed to fall of his chair. Naruto stood up and sat back down on the chair he was occupying earlier, still keeping his eyes away from Kakashi.

'' What was that for? '' Naruto asked, as he glared at his ramen.

'' You know very well what that was for. Keep your eyes down. '' Iruka said. Naruto frowned, he wanted to see his sensei.

Not much later everyone was done and Kakashi's mask was back in place. Naruto helped Iruka clear the table and then they washed the dishes. After they were done Naruto wished them goodnight. Iruka and Kakashi walked to the bedroom.

'' So … what do you normally sleep in? '' Iruka asked blushing a little.

'' Just in pajama pants. '' Kakashi replied. Liking the color on the chunin's cheeks.

Iruka opened the drawer and started searching. Kakashi noticed that everything was separated in: Shirts with long sleeves, t-shirts, sweaters, pants, pajama's, underwear and uniforms.

'' I will get you some clothes tomorrow. I don't have shirt with masks attached to them and you'll probably be more comfortable in your own clothes. '' Iruka said. Then he pulled a dark blue pajama pants out of one of the drawers. That one would fit Kakashi.

'' I-I don't have … civilian clothes … '' Kakashi replied, but he didn't look at Iruka.

'' Oh … then I'll buy some for you. It doesn't really matter. '' Iruka said as he slowly knelt down in front of Kakashi. Iruka pulled down the pant Kakashi was wearing, blushing a nice red color by now.

'' Step out of them please. '' Iruka said. Kakashi did as asked and stepped out of the pants. Iruka pulled away the pants and held the pajama pants in front of Kakashi.

'' Let. '' Iruka said. Kakashi held up his left foot and Iruka shoved the pant leg over Kakashi's leg.

'' Right. '' Iruka said. Kakashi held up his right foot and then Iruka shoved the other side over Kakashi's leg then he pulled up the pants. Iruka stood up and unbuttoned the right side of the t-shirt Kakashi was wearing. Iruka was glad he made that shirt that we now it was easily removable.

'' When I'm awake I'll check on you. It is best not to sleep on your right arm, so if you're lying on it, I will wake you. '' Iruka said. Kakashi nodded.

Iruka slid a box from under the bed and pulled out a blanket and a pillow for himself.

'' Good night. '' Iruka said.

'' Sleep well. '' Kakashi replied.

Iruka walked through the door. He turned of all the lights in the house and locked al the door and the windows. then Iruka made his temporary bed, he used the lights from the street . when all was done, he closed the curtains and laid down on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi awoke early next morning, he had heard strange noises. Kakashi slowly climbed out of bed, he winced as the wounds on his belly and arms stretched. Kakashi slowly walked to the living room of the apartment. He saw Iruka asleep on the couch, his face was that of a really scared man. Iruka's breathing was fast, his body trembling. Kakashi walked to the couch, he slowly set his left hand on the chunin's shoulder.

'' Iruka-sensei? '' Kakashi asked. No response.

'' Iruka-sensei? '' Kakashi asked again as he shook the sensei a little.

Kakashi somehow lifted the chunin's upper body, then he sat down Iruka's head on his lap. Kakashi softly stroked the Iruka's hair, it was still in its usual pony tail. After a while Kakashi noticed that Iruka had calmed down a bit. Kakashi was tired from his short trip to the living room had cost him a lot, so he let sleep overtake him.

A few hours later Iruka slowly awakened. It had been years since he last woke up like that, normally he awakened instantly on full alert, as his ninja training had drilled into him. Iruka was grate full that he stayed a chunin because jounin had more problems with waking up, they normally woke up with kunai in hand or they slept very light so they awakened to the littlest of noises. Iruka realized that something had changed since last night. He blinked a few times and then stretched his body as far as he could without hurting himself then he blinked some more. Iruka felt a hand on his head. Iruka quickly sat up waking Kakashi as he did this.

'' I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. '' Iruka apologized. Kakashi just looked at him.

'' What for? '' Kakashi asked a bit confused.

'' For sleeping on you, I'm sorry. '' Iruka replied.

'' Well, that's my own fault actually. Nothing to apologize for. '' Kakashi said still half asleep.

'' I-I don't get it, what do you mean? '' Iruka asked softly.

Kakashi opened his eye again. '' You where dreaming, a nightmare I guess. I tried to wake you up, but I gave up after a few times, I settled to try and calm you down. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka blushed a nice red color, the great copy ninja Kakashi had calmed when he had a nightmare.

'' I'll make us … uhm … some pancakes for breakfast. '' Iruka smiled nervously.

Iruka made pancakes for them, swiftly moving through his kitchen. Iruka looked away as Kakashi ate. When they were done Iruka cleaned the table and filled the kettle with water. Iruka prepared two cups of tea one with Kakashi's medicine. When the water boiled he poured it in the cups, and then he sat them on the table. Iruka walked to the bathroom, Kakashi could hear that he was searching. When Iruka came back he walked to the kitchen, he laid something on the counter and then he grabbed a glass. Kakashi focused on what Iruka had laid on the counter, it where two different kind of pills. Kakashi followed Iruka's movements. Iruka filled the glass with water and then took the pills and downed the water. Then Iruka turned and walked back to the dining table.

'' So … I was planning to get you some clothes today. I will also get some groceries for the rest of the week. Is there something you don't like or something that you would want to eat tonight? '' Iruka asked.

'' Uhm … there isn't anything I really dislike, anything is fine. '' Kakashi replied.

'' Iruka-sensei? '' Kakashi asked after several minutes.

Iruka looked up. '' Yes. '' He said.

'' Maybe we could get some stuff … from my apartment? '' Kakashi asked. Iruka thought about it for a little while.

'' Is it far? '' Iruka asked. Kakashi shook his head.

'' Fine, we can go after I get back. '' Iruka said.

They drank their tea and then Iruka cleaned the table and washed the dishes. When Iruka was almost done he started coughing. Kakashi looked up concerned, he saw Iruka steadying himself by gripping the counter.

'' Iruka-sensei are you okay? '' Kakashi asked, concern laced in his voice, he walked to Iruka.

'' … Fine … '' Iruka said in between coughs.

Kakashi stood behind him, hand placed on Iruka's back. Iruka took in a sharp breath.

'' Please … don't … touch me. '' Iruka said in between a new series of coughs.

Kakashi quickly removed his hand and frowned a bit, he was concerned for Iruka, he coughed a lot and lacked chakra, he always said that he was fine. And what Kakashi found the worst where those fake smiles. It was clear to Kakashi that Iruka wasn't fine.

'' Try to breathe through your nose. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka tried and after a few moments the coughing fit Iruka had stopped. He breathed in a few more times before speaking.

'' I should go. I'll be back in an hour or so. '' Iruka said and then left.

* * *

Iruka had bought several outfits for Kakashi, he even found some shirts with masks attached to them. He had bought ingredients to last the rest of the weak. After an hour and then minutes Iruka returned to his house.

'' Hello. '' Iruka said as he walked inside and set the bags on the dining table. Kakashi looked up from the book he had borrowed earlier from Iruka's collection.

'' Hi. '' Kakashi greeted and then returned to the book he was reading.

Iruka unpacked the groceries and then he grabbed the other two bags and walked to the bedroom. He moved some of his clothes until the top drawer was empty. Then Iruka took out the new clothes he had bought for Kakashi and placed them in the drawer. Then Iruka walked back, as he walked back he swayed a couple of times. He stood in front of Kakashi.

'' Shall I heal some more wounds for you? '' Iruka asked. Kakashi peeked up from his book again.

'' You don't have to. '' Kakashi replied.

'' Well, let's do it anyway. Just keep reading. '' Iruka said. Iruka knelt down in front of the jounin.

'' After I'm done we could get some of your stuff. '' Iruka said as he formed the healing jutsu.

Iruka started with the deep puncture wound on his leg. Halfway through healing the wound Iruka started coughing a bit. Kakashi lowered the book so he could watch the chunin. Iruka coughed some more, but was too stubborn to stop the jutsu. Kakashi laid his hand on Iruka's forehead.

'' You're burning up. '' Kakashi stated.

'' I'm fine. '' Iruka replied, not looking at him.

'' We should get a medic nin to examine you and we should inform Tsunade-sama. '' Kakashi said.

'' I am fine. '' Iruka said again.

'' You always say that. I'll inform one of the Anbu's to get Tsunade for you. '' Kakashi said. He looked at Iruka, who by the way didn't seem surprised at the mention of the Anbu's.

'' No, that's not necessary. '' Iruka said again then he coughed again.

'' Iruka! Your sick, someone needs to examine you. '' Kakashi scolded. Iruka stopped the jutsu and looked in Kakashi's eye, then he stood up and sat next to Kakashi on the couch.

'' I don't need to be examined. I know what's wrong and its nothing really. '' Iruka said.

'' Then what's wrong? '' Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked at him, tears filled his eyes and Iruka looked away. Silent tears ran down his face. After a few minutes Iruka wiped away his tears with his sleeve and stood up, but he was dizzy and fell back on the couch, he hissed in pain.

'' Iruka-sensei? What do you need? '' Kakashi asked. He had heard Iruka's hiss and he knew something must have hurt when he fell back on the couch.

'' That black bag. '' Iruka replied.

Kakashi stood up and walked to the bathroom, he returned with the black bag and set it besides Iruka. Iruka searched through the bag and got out two small containers of pills. He took out one pill of each container. Kakashi got him a glass of water and handed it to Iruka. Kakashi took the containers and read the label, one of the pills where painkillers and the other where antibiotics.

'' Thank you. '' Iruka said.

Iruka smiled but Kakashi could see through his smile, the ones he sent Kakashi lately were al the same, they were all fake, empty smiles. Over the years Kakashi and Iruka had got to know each other a bit and they each learned to respect one other. Kakashi looked at Iruka as he searched for the right words, he hated it when Iruka smiled empty smiles.

'' When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace. And now that I'm stronger I've figured out, how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul. And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay … It's okay … It's Okay. '' Kakashi said. In the end, he wiped away some tears from Iruka's cheeks. They were silent for a while.

'' I can … not tell you … yet, but I … can show you. '' Iruka said in between sobs. Kakashi nodded.

Iruka stood up, he unbuttoned his shirt he wanted to remove his shirt but is hurt so much.

'' Could you … '' Iruka started, but he felt Kakashi's hand, slowly removing his shirt. Then Kakashi also removed the bandages. When everything was removed Iruka turned around, his back now facing Kakashi. Kakashi gasped. On Iruka's back where four large gashes, they were pretty deep, but seemed only to hurt like hell, especially when he moved. Iruka truned around again.

'' Iruka-sensei, why didn't you heal yourself, or go to Sakura-chan? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Because they … want to know … what happened. '' Iruka answered pain etched in his voice. Iruka was fighting the darkness that wanted to take over.

'' Why didn't you heal yourself instead of me? '' Kakashi asked.


	4. Chapter 4

'' Why didn't you heal yourself instead of me? '' Kakashi asked.

'' I'm not important … you are. '' Iruka replied, not looking Kakashi in the eye.

'' Damn it Iruka, you are important … at least to me. '' Kakashi said angrily.

'' I … I can't – '' Iruka tried to say, but before he could finish he fell forward, unconscious. Kakashi caught him, but with one arm he couldn't do anything else for the sensei. Kakashi let the little chakra he had flare, he knew one of the Anbu's outside would respond. And he was right, not much later an Anbu transported himself in the house to check it out. Kakashi turned his head to see I f he knew him.

'' Tenzou? '' Kakashi asked, the Anbu quickly turned around at the sound of his name.

'' Kakashi-senpai? '' The Anbu asked.

'' Tenzou I need some help … where you the one searching for me yesterday? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yes, what is it you need help with? '' The Anbu asked.

'' Come … I broke my right arm. I can't lay Iruka-sensei down like this. '' Kakashi said.

The Anbu walked to Kakashi, Tenzou saw that Kakashi's body was holding up Iruka's body and that Kakashi could just barely steady himself. Tenzou also saw the four wounds on the sensei's back. Tenzou carefully laid Iruka on the couch, on his belly, so he wouldn't hurt.

'' Kakashi-senpai you should rest too. I'll inform Tsunade-sama. '' Tenzou said.

Kakashi walked to the chair near the bookshelves, he started pulling it to the couch. When it was finally were Kakashi wanted it, he sat down.

'' You can't. '' Kakashi said.

'' I have to. Tsunade-sama already knows my suspicions. I found out that he was hurt, when I took him to the Hokage. '' Tenzou replied.

'' Well if you must, but he better not find out that it was you Yamato. He was really mad at you, he called you, 'that damn Anbu'. '' Kakashi said smiling.

Tenzou laughed and then 'poofed' out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hokage Tower~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tenzou knocked at the door that led to the office of Lady Tsunade.

'' Enter. '' Came the reply. Tsunade looked up to see who requested her.

'' You have news? '' Tsunade asked.

'' Apparently Kakashi-senpai got Iruka-sensei to show him where he was hurt. Not much later I felt Kakashi-senpai's chakra flare, so I went in. Iruka-sensei had fainted and fell towards him, but Kakashi-senpai has a broken arm and couldn't lay him down. '' Tenzou replied.

'' What did you see? '' Tsunade asked.

'' Four deep wounds, covering almost his hole back. They seemed pretty new and I think he is in need of medical attention, but Kakashi-senpai even said that I couldn't tell you … Did you know that Iruka-sensei cursed about me … He called me 'that damn Anbu'. '' Tenzou said.

Tsunade laughed. '' Make sure he doesn't figure out that it was you … I will go to them myself. '' she said.

Tsunade stood up and got her medical bag ready an because she was feeling lazy today, she transported herself to Iruka's apartment.

'' Tsunade-sama? '' Kakashi asked.

Tsunade looked around until she found Kakashi, not much later she also found Iruka, laying unconscious on the couch, Kakashi sat in a chair by the couch.

'' Oh Kami, what happened to him? '' Tsunade asked as she walked to Iruka. She sat on the floor in between Kakashi and Iruka.

'' I don't know, he said that he couldn't tell me, yet. '' Kakashi replied. Tsunade inspected the wounds.

'' Why didn't he heal himself for Kami's sake. '' Tsunade said. Kakashi looked at her.

'' I asked him that … he said … that he wasn't important. He said that … I was … he used al his chakra on me yesterday. '' Kakashi said, he never realized how much he cared for Iruka until now. Tsunade noticed that Kakashi found it hard to talk about what Iruka had said to him, she hadn't seen him like this since Minato and his team.

Tsunade started healing Iruka's back, when she was done she turned to Kakashi.

'' Let me heal you … '' Tsunade said, Kakashi nodded.

Tsunade began to heal Kakashi as well it took a while, but she succeeded.

'' I want you to look after him, care for him. He is hiding something and you broke through the first wall he had build around himself. I think it is important to find out what he is hiding. You, Kakashi-san have to find out what. You don't have to report to me, I only want that he has someone to talk to. And well you have nothing to do anyway because you will not get missions for a few weeks until you chakra channels have repaired themselves and your chakra is replenished. '' Tsunade said and Kakashi nodded.

'' Thank you Tsunade-sama. '' Kakashi said.

'' Your welcome brat. '' Tsunade said as she ruffled his hair some more.

'' Sleep you need it. '' Tsunade said and then left.

Kakashi closed his eyes and slept. The Anbu outside kept an eye on them. After about an hour, Kakashi noticed that Iruka trembled. Kakashi woke up, he made sure that he slept lightly. He needed to be there for Iruka when he woke up. Iruka was trembling, his breathing labored and his closed eyes were wet from tears. Kakashi managed to get out of the bandages on his right arm. He held Iruka up and sat on the couch, once again on his lap. Kakashi softly stroked the chunin's hair. Several minutes later Iruka shot up franticly looking around. Kakashi looked out of the window to the Anbu and then shook his head. The Anbu nodded and left.

'' Iruka-sensei it's okay? '' Kakashi said softly as he rubbed circles on his back.

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi, tears flowing over his cheeks, Iruka moved his hand to remove the tears, but Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

'' Let it out … you'll feel better. '' Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka closer to him.

For the first time in years Iruka cried. He cried against Kakashi's shoulder. They sat like that for a whole ten minutes before Iruka could stop crying.

'' Iruka-sensei if you want to talk, I'm here for you. '' Kakashi said.

'' Did you mean what you said earlier? '' Iruka asked.

Kakashi looked a bit confused, he had said so much

'' Could you … repeat what you said … when you gave me that bag? '' Iruka asked, blushing slightly. Kakashi smiled, he pulled down his mask, he trusted Iruka.

'' When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace. And now that I'm stronger I've figured out, how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul. And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay … It's okay … It's Okay. '' Kakashi said smiling, he felt Iruka smile against his shoulder.

'' And don't you dare say that you are not important. You are … to me … and there is Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan and even Sasuke-kun, you are loved by the whole village. '' Kakashi said.

'' I'm important … to you? '' Iruka asked as he looked up. He saw Kakashi without his mask. Iruka didn't understand why he would hide such a face. Iruka found he was beautiful, a nice nose, beautiful kissable lips and the scar on his Sharingan eye, suited him, it made him complete.

'' You … you took of your mask. Why? '' Iruka asked.

'' Because I trust you. Because I want you to see me, I want you to know me. Because I … want you. '' Kakashi explained as he removed his headband that hid the Sharingan eye. He opened his eye and looked into Iruka's eye's. Iruka blushed at what Kakashi had said, he wanted him.

Iruka changed position he sat on his knees facing the wall, he moved a bit so he could see Kakashi. Kakashi however didn't quite like that so he pulled Iruka to him. Iruka now sat on his lap facing him with a startled expression written over his face. Iruka moved his hand up, he traced Kakashi's jaw, then the scar of Kakashi's Sharingan eye. Then he moved his thumb over Kakashi's soft lips. Then Iruka's face went sad, he lowered his head and rested it in the crook of Kakashi's neck.

'' Kakashi-sensei? '' Iruka asked.

'' Hmm? '' Kakashi replied.

'' I-I was training the children of the academy, we were outside training with kunai and shuriken. Even though it were training weapons four children got hurt, so I healed them. It left me with almost no chakra. The bell went so I sent them home. I-I cleaned up all the practice weapons. Then I set up a training course in the forest behind the academy. '' Iruka said. Kakashi didn't understand where this was leading to, but he didn't interrupt him, he felt his shirt going wet and he supposed that, that was the reason why Iruka stopped talking. Kakashi moved his hand, he laid it on Iruka's back and rubbed small, comforting circles.

'' I-I was attacked, I had one kunai, three shuriken and zero chakra. I managed to kill o-one and badly hurt another, but then there were still six left … I-I was hit on the head, and I past out …''

Kakashi knew where this was going.

'' I woke up naked and betrayed by my own body. T-they each took … their turn … t-they made me c-clean them … with my t-tongue .. I-I c-couldn't s-stop them. ''

'' Hush Ruka, it's okay. '' Kakashi said softly.

'' I-I couldn't do anything … l-luckily they didn't shred my c-clothes, I-I dressed and slowly walked home, it was nearly dark … I-I showered for hours, but I kept feeling dirty. '' Iruka explained, slowly calming down again.

'' Iruka … when did this happen? '' Kakashi asked.

'' The day before yesterday. '' Iruka replied.

'' Did you see their faces? '' Kakashi asked. Iruka shook his head, that was still buried in Kakashi's neck. Kakashi decides that Iruka had gone through enough.

'' Would you like some tea? '' Kakashi asked, changing the subject.

'' 'Kay. '' Iruka said.

'' Come, we'll sit at the table. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka and Kakashi stood up and walked to the table, where Iruka sat down and Kakashi made some tea. Iruka decides that it would be better to have something to do so he made some lesson plans for his class. He picked up his bag and set it on the table and grabbed the stuff he needed. Kakashi put the tea on the table and sat down opposite of Iruka, he watched Iruka work. Time flew by and it was almost dinner time when Iruka stopped and looked at Kakashi, who was still sitting on the opposite side of him.

'' Are you hungry? '' Iruka asked.

'' … Yeah. '' Kakashi replied simply. Iruka put away the school papers.

'' You draw? '' Kakashi asked, when he saw the sketchpad.

'' I try to. '' Iruka smiled. Kakashi smiled back. For the first time in days Iruka's smile was true.

''So … what's for dinner? '' Kakashi asked as he followed Iruka into the kitchen.

'' Eggplant and miso ramen? '' Iruka asked. As he stared into the fridge.

'' My favorite. '' Kakashi replied.

Iruka gathered the supplies and started cooking and in no time food was served. Both ate dinner in rather silently. After dinner they cleaned the dished and then moved to the living room and sat on the couch, Iruka moved closer to Kakashi, they cuddled. Kakashi liked to be with Iruka, he liked to be close to him, even if Iruka didn't feel the same.

'' Ruka-kun? '' Kakashi asked. Iruka looked up to show that he was listening.

'' There is one thing, I really want to see. '' Kakashi said.

'' What might that be? '' Iruka asked curiously.

'' Can I? '' Kakashi asked. Iruka felt a hand on his head near the hair tie. Iruka nodded. Kakashi removed the tie, slowly Iruka's hair fell back in place. Silky, chestnut brown locks framed his face. Kakashi liked it when Iruka had his hair lose it made him seem younger, then he frowned.

'' Why do you keep it in a pony tail? '' Kakashi asked.

Iruka smiled. '' Because it gets it the way. '' was the simple reply.

Kakashi lifted his right hand to Iruka's head and started massaging his scalp, Kakashi could feel Iruka relaxing.

'' Mmm … Kashi? '' Iruka asked sleepily, after a few minutes.

'' Hm? '' Kakashi replied.

'' How come … your healed? '' Iruka asked, slowly falling asleep.

'' Tsunade-sama visited after her report from the Anbu … She healed us. '' Kakashi explained.

Kakashi kept massaging his scalp, after about ten minutes Iruka's breathing evened out and his body lay limp against Kakashi's. He was happy … for a shinobi to fall in a deep sleep, showed great trust in another. Kakashi was happy that Iruka trusted him so much after al what happened. Slowly Kakashi Iruka in his arms and walked to the bedroom, where he softly laid Iruka down. Kakashi pulled the covers back from under Iruka's sleeping form and covered him. He was about to turn away when a hand grabbed his pants.

'' S-stay … please? '' Iruka mumbled.

'' Alright, I just need to turn off the lights. '' Kakashi said softly.

Kakashi turned around once again and left the room, put out all the lights and then returned to the bedroom. Kakashi softly slipped in the bed besides Iruka and pulled up the covers over them. Kakashi felt Iruka move in the bed and cuddle up beside him.

'' Night Kashi. '' Iruka mumbled.

'' Sleep well Ruka-kun. '' Kakashi said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi awoke early next morning, he hasn't slept so well in years. For the first time he was completely rested. He hadn't been awake once, and now he was staring and the beautiful little chunin that was still sleeping. Kakashi felt Iruka stir and the awakening of his chakra.

'' Morning, sleepy head. '' Kakashi teased. Iruka frowned.

'' Why are there now six Anbu surrounding my apartment? '' Iruka asked, eyes still closed.

Kakashi looked at him confused. Then Kakashi started searching for the Anbu Iruka mentioned. After a while he found them, it was hard to locate them even as former Anbu. Kakashi was surprised that Iruka had found them when he was barely awake.

'' I-I don't know … '' Kakashi replied, astonishment laced in his voice.

'' 'Kay … Good morning. '' Iruka replied as he finally opened his eyes.

Both went through their morning ritual that consisted of showering, making then bed, dressing and breakfast. While Iruka showered Kakashi made the bed, when Iruka had showered he dressed and made breakfast for the both of them. Iruka set the table as Kakashi dressed in one of the new civilian clothes Iruka had bought. He picked a black sweatpants and a black shirt with a mask attached to it. Then Kakashi walked to the kitchen where he saw Iruka, he noticed that Iruka was wearing the same as he did only in white, his hair was still lose. Kakashi joined him at the table.

'' So now that … your healed, are you back on duty? '' Iruka asked.

Kakashi shook his head. '' Not yet. '' There was a short silence before Kakashi continued. '' Tsunade-sama said that my chakra channels need to repair themselves first. '' Kakashi said. Then he ate another bite of his breakfast.

'' She asked me to look after you, is that okay with you? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yes, that's fine, I'm glad that you approached it this way. '' Iruka replied.

There was another comfortable silence between them.

'' Shall we get some of your stuff today? '' Iruka asked.

'' I'd like that. '' Kakashi replied.

Both ate breakfast rather silently. Kakashi was glad that he didn't hide the fact that he was supposed to look after Iruka, he seemed happy the way he had handled it. After breakfast they washed the dished, cleaned the table and then prepared to leave. Iruka got his keys and Kakashi pulled his mask up. Then Iruka walked to the bedroom and hid a couple of kunai and shuriken in his clothes as he was busy hiding them Kakashi peeked in the room. Iruka stood up and tied his hair in a ponytail, as usual.

'' Ready? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yes, just have to put on my sandals. '' Iruka replied. Both walked to the little hall and put on their shoes.

Kakashi and Iruka walked through the streets of Konoha, it wasn't a long walk until they reached Kakashi's apartment. They walked up the stairs and entered one of the rooms. Kakashi's place was even smaller then Iruka's. Kakashi had a bed, kitchen, desk and a bookcase all in one room. There was another room connected to the main room and Iruka guessed that it probably was the bathroom. Kakashi's apartment was colored in different shades of blue and there were little personal possessions. Iruka saw two pictures standing by the bed and smiled it was team seven and Kakashi's own team, other than that Iruka noticed that he owned a lot of books beside the Icha Icha series. Kakashi noticed that Iruka glanced around his 'home', he also noticed the smile as he looked at the pictures. Kakashi walked to the bed and grabbed a duffle bag from underneath it.

'' You've got a nice home. '' Iruka said.

'' Thanks. '' Kakashi replied. '' It's a bit small, but it is better than the other place. ''

'' Other place? '' Iruka asked confused.

'' Hatake residence … I lived there with my parents.'' Kakashi answered.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, he showed no emotions, but Iruka found some anyway. He found Kakashi's emotions in his eye and voice. Iruka walked to Kakashi, he placed a hand on Kakashi's cheek.

'' Don't be sad. '' Iruka said softly as he observed Kakashi.

'' How did you know? '' Kakashi asked.

Iruka smiled. '' Your eye. '' He said. Iruka held his hand there a little while longer.

'' Come lets pack some of your stuff. '' Iruka said.

Kakashi moved around smoothly, he grabbed some underwear, his books and to Iruka's surprise only one Icha Icha and his drawing pad and pencils and charcoal, Kakashi also grabbed several long pieces of cloth that seemed to be silk.

'' You're going to bring Icha Icha books? '' Iruka asked smiling, he knew Kakashi read those everywhere.

'' Huh? Oh … that's not really an Icha Icha. '' Kakashi said. Iruka looked up and quickly turned around staring out of the window.

'' Sorry … you were saying? '' Iruka asked.

'' That it's not really an Icha Icha. Are you okay? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yeah, fine. '' Iruka replied.

Kakashi grabbed the book from his bag and walked to Iruka and opened it.

'' See? '' Kakashi asked.

Kakashi smiled as Iruka looked stunned by what he saw. It was a normal book and as Iruka scanned the page it looked like more like an Shakespeare than a Icha Icha, the book was just covered in an Icha Icha cover, then Iruka looked at Kakashi.

'' Why? '' Iruka asked.

'' Because no one disturbs a man who reeds porn in public … Well except for Naruto-kun that is. '' Kakashi replied.

Iruka laughed which made Kakashi laugh as well, Iruka liked the sound of Kakashi's laughing.

'' Ruka I was wondering … could we go to the memorial stone? '' Kakashi asked. Iruka smiled he liked it when Kakashi called him Ruka.

'' Yeah, sure. '' Iruka said.

'' You … You wouldn't mind? '' Kakashi asked. Iruka smiled some more and shook his head.

Kakashi finished packing and then they both walked to the memorial stone, but before they reached it Iruka stopped walking.

'' I'll give you some privacy. '' Iruka said. '' I'll be there by that tree. '' Iruka pointed to a tree and then looked back to Kakashi who was frowning.

'' What's wrong? '' Iruka asked when he saw Kakashi frowning.

'' Would you … Could you sit with me? '' Kakashi asked hesitantly. Iruka just nodded and walked with Kakashi to the memorial stone. Kakashi normally didn't want company when he visited the memorial stone, but today Kakashi felt lonely and today he just needed someone today.

Kakashi sat down the bag and then sat besides is. Iruka wanted to sit besides Kakashi, but two hands on his guided him in between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi untied Iruka's hair and started massaging his scalp and playing with his hair. Kakashi liked the feel of Iruka's hair. After a few minutes Iruka started relaxing against Kakashi's firm chest.

After thirty minutes Iruka's eyes shot open, he focused his eyes to his left and stared into the woods. Kakashi looked at him and followed his gaze into the forest.

'' Ruka, something wrong? '' Kakashi asked.

Iruka grabbed a kunai form his clothes and threw it in the forest.

'' No, must be my imagination. '' Iruka replied. Kakashi nodded and continued his ministrations.


	6. Chapter 6

Shizune was keeping an eye on Tsunade as she completed her paperwork, when an Anbu transported himself in the room. Tsunade and Shizune looked up in shock. Normally people knocked.

'' Didn't anyone teach you how to knock? '' Tsunade asked.

'' Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am. '' The Anbu said.

After Tsunade had scolded the Anbu, she looked further.

'' What happened to you? '' Tsunade asked as Shizune hurried to the Anbu to help him. She healed his left arm.

'' Umino Iruka. '' The Anbu replied.

'' He attacked you? '' Tsunade asked in disbelief, the nice teacher wouldn't do such a thing.

'' Well yes, but under different circumstances, I was following them. I swear as I arrived at Hatake's apartment he turned around and looked right at where I was hiding. Then they walked to the memorial stone, I stayed away for thirty minutes to give them some privacy. It was also the first time Kakashi-senpai allowed someone to stay with him. '' The Anbu said.

'' And? '' Tsunade asked curiously.

'' Iruka-sensei sat in between Kakashi-senpai's legs as he played with Iruka-sensei's hair. '' The Anbu said.

'' Alright, alright back to your explanation. '' Shizune interrupted.

''Yes, right … uhm … So when I arrived at one of the trees about ten meters away from the memorial stone, he looked directly at me, I swear he looked me directly in the eye and I think he was sleeping before I arrived then he threw a kunai directly at me … he could have killed me, but I think he chose not to. '' The Anbu said.

'' Well, it is not like Iruka-san to kill someone. I assume that your presence was well hidden? '' Tsunade asked.

'' Yes ma'am, Kakashi-senpai did not notice me. '' The Anbu replied.

'' Mhmm … Thank you. Do you think Iruka-san has seen his face? '' Tsunade asked.

Everyone in the village wished to see Kakashi's face, no one except for Namikaze Minato. Naruto and his team had tried, but they didn't succeed. And when Kakashi lay unconscious in the hospital he would grab your wrist before you could even come close to his mask or the sheet that covered his face.

'' Could be … he asked me to leave once. '' The Anbu said.

'' Do you think that Iruka-san would tell us what he looks like? '' Tsunade asked

'' No he wouldn't tell a soul. '' Shizune said.

* * *

- Memorial stone. -

Kakashi and Iruka still sat against the memorial stone. It began raining a bit, the soft wet drops woke up Iruka, he looked up.

'' Just saying my goodbyes. Then we'll leave. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka patiently waited until Kakashi had said his goodbyes. Then Kakashi started combing Iruka's hair with his fingers and put it up in its usual pony tail.

'' Let's go home. '' Kakashi whispered, he sounded a bit sad. Iruka knew it was because he was remembering his friends and sensei.

'' Yes, home. '' Iruka said as he stood up. When he stood he offered his hand for Kakashi to take, to help him up. Kakashi took his hand and stood up. He grabbed his duffle bag and then they walked back to Iruka's apartment.

When they finally arrived home they were both completely soaked. They took of their shoes and Kakashi walked to the bath room and Iruka went to the bedroom, he grabbed some clothes for himself and Kakashi. Then he walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

'' Yes. '' Came the simple reply.

'' I brought you some clothes. '' Iruka said.

'' Well … come in you need a towel too. '' Kakashi said.

The door slowly opened and Iruka walked inside. He sat Kakashi's clothes on the sink, he saw that Kakashi was unbuttoning his shirt. Iruka blushed a nice pink color and turned to leave.

'' Ruka? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Hm. '' Iruka said as he turned around again to face the speaker.

'' Towel? '' Kakashi asked holding out a towel for Iruka. Iruka blushed even harder, he forgot that he also needed an towel.

'' Yeah … uhm thanks. '' Iruka said stuttered as he took the towel and then he quickly left.

Iruka changed in his bed room, a bit later he came out wearing grey sweatpants and a white sweater. He carried his wet clothes. Iruka noticed that Kakashi was in the kitchen. Iruka walked into the bath room and instead of just tossing his clothes in the hamper he decided to wash all clothes.

'' Ruka do you want tea? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yes, would love some. '' Iruka called back

After a few minutes Iruka entered the living area, he looked around, he saw Kakashi sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands and one waiting on the table. Iruka walked over to the couch and sat down besides Kakashi, he took his tea in his hands and let the tea warm his hands, he carefully took a sip. Iruka shivered as the hot liquid filled his body.

'' Are you cold? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yeah. '' Iruka replied.

'' Come closer. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka moved closer to Kakashi until he leant against him. Kakashi started rubbing circles on Iruka's back and arms in order to warm him up. They sat like that for a while completely enjoying each other's company in silence.

'' Shall I make us a nice warm dinner? '' Kakashi asked.

'' 'Kay sounds good. '' Iruka mumbled.

Kakashi stood up and walked to the chair that stood by the book shelves, he grabbed the blanket from the chair and laid it over Iruka. It was the blanket Iruka used when Kakashi used his bed. Kakashi walked to the kitchen where he prepared dinner. Thirty minutes later dinner was served and tea was made. Kakashi walked back to the couch were Iruka lay soundly asleep, once in a while he shivered. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

'' Ruka dinner is ready. '' Kakashi said softly, but Iruka didn't respond. Kakashi sat on his knees in front of Iruka. Kakashi softly let his fingers roam over the other man's face.

'' Ruka … Ruka wake up … dinner is ready. '' Kakashi said a little harder every time he tried to wake up the chunin. Finally Iruka slowly opened his eyes and looked directly in Kakashi's eye. Iruka smiled.

'' Sorry. '' Iruka mumbled.

'' Don't be, come dinner is getting cold. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka and Kakashi walked to the dining table and sat down, they ate their dinner in silence. Iruka was silent because he was rather amazed by Kakashi's cooking skills. When they were done they cleaned the dishes and the table. Kakashi got a book from his duffle bag and then sat down on the couch and started reading it. Iruka searched through his school bag and got out his sketch pad and pencil, he also walked to the couch and sat besides Kakashi. Kakashi pulled him down by his arm, which startled Iruka. Iruka now laid now on Kakashi's thigh with his head.

'' Hey! '' Iruka said. Kakashi smiled.

'' Sorry .. I just love playing with your hair. '' Kakashi said. One hand held the book and the other played with Iruka's hair, Kakashi softly pulled out the tie and now played with the lose strands.

'' Weird jounin. '' Iruka mumbled softly with a please smile plastered on his face. Kakashi saw it, he was only pretending to read the book, he actually just kept watching Iruka.

Kakashi liked Iruka, very much, but he didn't know what Iruka thought of him. Obviously they saw each other as friends and Kakashi liked to think that Iruka thought of him as best friend, since he told Kakashi his story although Kakashi hoped to be more. Iruka started drawing something that came to mind, he liked to draw landscapes.

'' Naruto's coming. '' Iruka said softly. Kakashi looked down to Iruka, drawn away from his thoughts.

'' Sorry, what? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Naruto's coming. '' Iruka repeated.

'' How do you know? Kakashi asked.

'' I can feel his chakra coming, it's coming right to us. He'll be her in ten minutes if he keeps this pace. '' Iruka explained. He was still drawing and not once had he looked up. Kakashi frowned a bit, he couldn't feel the blonde's chakra, but he would patiently wait ten minutes.

Exactly ten minutes later there was knocking on the door. Kakashi stood up and walked to the door, but was stopped by Iruka's voice before he reached the door.

'' Kashi, your mask. '' Iruka said. Kakashi grinned and scratched the back of his head and then pulled up his mask and opened the door.

'' Hello, Naruto-kun. '' Kakashi greeted.

'' Oh, Kakashi-sensei … may I come in? '' Naruto asked.

'' Yes, sure. '' Kakashi said as he stepped aside to let Naruto in.

Naruto walked inside and toed of his sandals and then walked in the living room, he sat on a pillow across from Iruka.

'' Hi, sensei, what are you drawing? '' Naruto asked.

'' Hi … you know I like to draw landscapes. '' Iruka replied.

'' Yeah I know. '' Naruto replied.

'' Would you like some tea? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yes. '' '' Yeah. '' Iruka and Naruto replied.

Kakashi went into the kitchen and went about making tea. A few minutes later Kakashi came back with three cups of tea. He sat them down on the table. Iruka sat up a bit so Kakashi could sit down again. Kakashi sat down and then Iruka laid back, his head on Kakashi's thigh. Naruto looked at Kakashi and then at Iruka and then back to Kakashi, with his mouth wide open. Luckily Kakashi could keep his emotions well in place or he would have laughed his butt of at the look Naruto gave them.

'' Are you okay Naruto-kun, is something wrong? '' Kakashi asked, he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice though.

''N-N-No not at a-all. '' Naruto replied, he blushed and started drinking his tea.

'' So Naruto-kun, what brought you here? '' Iruka asked after a couple minutes.

'' I … '' Naruto sought for the right words, not to alert them. '' I'm having such weird dreams lately. '' Naruto replied carefully.

'' Tell us about it. '' Kakashi said.

'' In these … dreams I keep seeing a place, it's the same every time, but I don't know where it is. In every … dream I keep feeling as if I'm hurt, badly. I can see a person in the middle of the field, but I'm too far away to see who it is. '' Naruto explained.

'' Well maybe we can help you finding that place. '' Iruka said.

Naruto explained in great detail how the field looked like, but in the middle of his explanations Naruto started breathing weird. It became fast and short. Naruto reached for his heart, to others it seemed like it hurt, like he was hyperventilating.

Iruka quickly got of the couch and rushed to Naruto, he sat beside him.

'' Naruto calm down. '' Iruka said calmly.

Naruto's eyes started to become red and the lines on his face became wild.

'' Kakashi. '' Iruka said motioning to the boys eyes. Kakashi sat closer to Naruto.

'' Naruto I thought … you had control over the Kyuubi. '' Kakashi said.

'' Need … paper … and pencil. '' Naruto said still breathing heavily, but he was trying to calm down. Iruka quickly got up and got his sketchpad and pencil he used earlier. He gave the sketchpad and pencil to Naruto. Naruto took the sketchpad and looked at it and gasped, his facial features returned to normal.

'' Iruka-sensei … '' Naruto said surprised.

'' Y-Yes. '' Iruka replied.

'' This is the place I was talking about. '' Naruto said as Iruka and Kakashi walked back to the couch.

'' Naruto-kun I have to ask. Do you or do you not have control over Kyuubi? '' Kakashi asked, then he sipped his tea.

'' Well … it's … I have control … were sort of friends … '' Naruto replied. Kakashi looked at him questioningly.

'' You want to know what just happened? '' Naruto asked. Both Iruka and Kakashi nodded.

'' I-I told you it were dreams, because I didn't want you to worry … this is what happens when I have one of those so called dreams. '' Naruto explained.

Iruka looked worried and if Kakashi was as well, then it was very well hidden, for Naruto that is.

'' Alright I can probably help you. Give me that sketchbook … '' Kakashi said. Naruto handed him the sketchbook and Kakashi looked it over, then he looked at Iruka.

'' Sorry Iruka. '' Kakashi said. Iruka looked a bit confused. Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye and looked at the drawing once more.

'' It's … leave through the front gates, head three kilometers north east … '' Kakashi said slowly because of chakra depletion. Iruka smiled sadly he knew now why Kakashi had apologized.

'' Don't fight it, come here. '' Iruka said tugging Kakashi's arm, Kakashi complied and laid back on the couch facing Iruka's belly, his head on Iruka's thigh, one hand pulling at his mask. Iruka helped him pull down his mask, then he softly played with Kakashi's hair on the back of his head, with his other hand he caressed Kakashi's jaw line, After just second Kakashi gave up on fighting the darkness and let it consume him. Naruto stared at them in disbelief.

'' You've seen his face? You actually seen his face? '' Naruto asked. Iruka looked up to Naruto.

'' Yes, several times. '' Iruka replied honestly.

Naruto stared at his sensei, with his mouth wide open. Complete shock written over his face.

'' Naruto-kun maybe you should go. Leave the window open, come back when you found it. I'll wait here. '' Iruka said, still caressing Kakashi's face.

Naruto nodded and stood up, he put on his shoes and then he left through the window in Iruka's living room, in the direction Kakashi had said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later Naruto returned to Iruka's apartment.

'' Iruka-sensei? '' Naruto called, he waited a few minutes before he called again.

'' Iruka-sensei wake up please. '' he said.

Iruka slowly woke up, he blinked a couple of times, he didn't even felt that Naruto had come back. He focused on Naruto.

'' Oh Kami, what happened? '' Iruka asked worried as he pulled up Kakashi's mask.

'' I found him in the field barely awake and badly wounded. The bastard somehow contacted me through those vision thingies. '' Naruto said shifting slightly on his feet. Iruka got Kakashi off of him and walked to the bathroom where he got his bag and two moist towels.

'' Lay him on the ground. '' Iruka instructed.

Naruto softly laid the young man he was carrying on the floor. Iruka began examining and cleaning the body.

'' Will the bastard be okay, sensei? '' Naruto asked.

'' Yes Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun will be alright. '' Iruka said. Naruto nodded and helped Iruka clean the body of the young Uchiha. Then Iruka started healing the worst injuries. Two hours later the large wounds were healed and the small were bandaged. Iruka looked and felt exhausted, he still had little chakra and he just used all of it on Sasuke.

'' Naruto-kun there should be some clothes that should fit him, but the top drawer are not my clothes. '' Iruka said. Naruto nodded and walked to the bedroom, a few minutes later Naruto returned with some of Iruka's clothed. Both Iruka and Naruto dressed Sasuke.

'' Take him to the bed, you two can sleep there. '' Iruka said. Naruto's eyes widened comically.

'' I-I have to sleep in one bed … with him? '' Naruto asked sounding shocked.

'' Yes we will stay here, besides the bed is more comfortable, he needs that now. '' Iruka said smiling tiredly.

Naruto carefully picked up Sasuke and walked to the bedroom. Iruka stood up and stumbled to the window, he closed it and the curtains. He also turned up the heat a bit, he was freezing the window had been open for hours. Iruka grabbed the blanket and covered Kakashi's sleeping form. Iruka looked down he was covered in blood and he didn't have the strength to clean himself or the floor anymore. He decided that he couldn't sleep on the couch like that. Iruka turned off the lights and then sat on the floor awkwardly leaning against the small table.

The next morning Kakashi woke up first. He stretched himself and then rubbed both of his hands over his face trying to wake up completely. He noticed that he had his mask back on, and that Iruka wasn't underneath him anymore. Then it hit him something was definitely off and it were not the lights. No it smelled different like … like blood. Kakashi quickly opened his eyes wondering when the enemy had snuck inside the apartment, without him even noticing. Kakashi quickly searched the room for anything that was out of place. He found Iruka sitting against the small table covered in dried blood and in front of him his medical bag, spread out over the ground. Kakashi jumped of the couch and quickly launched himself in front of Iruka. Kakashi gently shook the sensei's shoulders.

'' Iruka … '' Kakashi said.

'' Mmmm … '' Was the intelligent response he got from the sensei.

'' What happened? '' Kakashi asked a bit of his emotions slipping.

Iruka sleepily opened his eyes, he blinked a few times to see Kakashi sharply. Kakashi saw how tired the sensei was it was show all over his face and was in his eyes.

'' Kakashi what do you mean? '' Iruka asked confused his sleepy mind still didn't work completely.

'' Your covered in blood. '' Kakashi said as he looked up and down Iruka's body.

Iruka also looked down, he had momentarily forgotten the he was covered in blood.

'' I'm sorry … I was too tired to clean up. Iruka said softly, he was still looking down.

Kakashi carefully pulled up Iruka's face, so he had to look at Kakashi's face. Kakashi softly put a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

'' It's okay. How come it is that there is everywhere? '' Kakashi asked.

'' He's back … '' Iruka smiled, it was still a tired smile. '' Sasuke is back, he was hurt. '' he said.

Kakashi looked at Iruka for a while deep in thought. When he was about to speak he saw how tired Iruka looked, and just how dirty he was. Kakashi smiled.

'' Come I'll make you a nice hot bath. '' Kakashi said as he stood up, he held out a hand for Iruka to take. Together they walked to the bathroom where Kakashi filled the bath and Iruka started to undress, he was fighting sleep as he leaned against the wall to pull of his pants. After a few minutes the bath was full, Kakashi turned off the water, he had put in some sweet smelling soap, so now the water was covered in by a lair of foam. Then he looked at Iruka who stood against the wall half asleep, while standing. Kakashi walked over to Iruka, he touched his shoulder, slowly Iruka's eyes opened again.

'' Ruka are you sure that you can stay awake while you bath? '' Kakashi asked the sleepy Iruka.

'' I-I don't know. '' Iruka yawned.

'' Alright, I'll check on you every few minutes. I'll knock on the door if you don't answer I will come in. '' Kakashi replied after he had thought about it for a moment.

'' Alright thanks Kakashi. '' Iruka said.

Kakashi nodded and then left the bathroom. Kakashi walked to the kitchen and got out a hard brush and a bucket with hot water and soap. Then Kakashi walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

'' Still awake. '' Was the reply.

Kakashi walked to the blood stain in the middle of the living area and started scrubbing, every five minutes he knocked on the door and got a reply. After a while Kakashi had cleaned the stain and returned the supplies to the kitchen. Kakashi walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it, he waited a few minutes, but there was no answer. Kakashi opened the door and looked around the room. He found Iruka sitting on the edge of the tub, fast asleep. Kakashi asked himself how the man could sleep like that, there was no support at all. Kakashi closed the door and walked closer to Iruka, he notice that Iruka was still wet. Kakashi got out two towels, one he had laid on Iruka's lap covering his private parts. With the other towel he softly dried Iruka. Kakashi sat on his knees and started drying Iruka's legs and feet, when he was done he stood up and dried the dripping brown locks. When Iruka's hair was towel dry, Kakashi slowly pulled Iruka of the edge and set him on the floor, so he could lean against the tub.

Kakashi left the bathroom and softly walked into the bedroom to get Iruka some clothes. He got some underwear, t-shirt and jogging pants, he also got a hair brush and a tie. Then Kakashi walked back to the bathroom. He knelt down in front of Iruka and put on some socks, then Kakashi somehow got Iruka in his boxers and pants without looking. Then Kakashi put Iruka on the t-shirt he got for him. He softly pulled Iruka forward so Kakashi could easily comb his hair. Softly Kakashi brushed the sensei's hair and tied it in the usual ponytail. Kakashi was satisfied with his handy work, then he stood up, he carefully picked up Iruka and walked to the living room. Kakashi softly laid Iruka on the couch and pulled the blanket over the sleeping man.

Kakashi walked to the kitchen and gathered supplies to make an traditional Japanese breakfast for four. While he was doing that his mind raced through all the questions he had. Things like: what happened to Sasuke? Will he stay in Konoha? How is Naruto doing after all those years? Then Kakashi realized that this was a one maybe two man apartment and they were here with four now. Kakashi knew Sasuke couldn't go home, because of two reasons. 1) He is badly injured and still recovering, 2) His entire clan once lived there and where brutally murdered, the boy probably wasn't over it yet … Even Kakashi hadn't been in his own house since his father committed suicide and that had been years ago.

'' _Maybe I should move them there, but I don't know if I'm ready for that. '' _Kakashi thought.

Breakfast was almost ready when an Anbu 'poofed' in which made the sleeping jump up and Kakashi cut his fingers.

'' Damn it Tenzou! '' Kakashi scolded as he laid the knife down and walked to the sink he held his fingers under a cold stream of water to clean the cuts.

Iruka calmed himself down and followed Kakashi's movements and noticed he had hurt himself, Iruka walked to the bathroom and returned with some plasters and a small kit to clean the cuts, when it dawned on him. Kakashi called the Anbu, Tenzou … and Tenzou was Team seven's taicho, Yamato. Iruka walked to Kakashi and helped him clean the cuts on his fingers, then he put a bandage on them, Kakashi had recognized the look in Iruka's eyes and felt sorry for Tenzou.

'' _But then again it would be fun. '' _A smirk grew on Kakashi's masked face and it didn't go unnoticed by the Anbu. Iruka turned around and faced Tenzou … Yamato.

'' You, what do you want? '' Iruka asked.

'' Tsunade-sama wants to see Kakashi-senpai. '' Tenzou said.

'' Alright I'll go to her in an hour. '' Kakashi said.

'' Kakashi-senpai she wants to see you now. '' Tenzou said.

'' I'll go in an hour, breakfast is ready and it's getting cold. '' Kakashi said.

'' Fine. '' Tenzou said as he made the hand signs that where required for the transportation jutsu, Kakashi noticed the strain in Tenzou's left arm as he made the signs.

When Tenzou poofed away, Iruka walked to the bedroom and waked Naruto and Sasuke. A few minutes later they were all seated at the dining table.

'' Hey, you two, give Kakashi-sensei some privacy will you. '' Iruka scolded Naruto and Sasuke. They did as they were told although a bit reluctantly, breakfast was eaten in silence that was until Sasuke noticed something and he was about to look up.

'' Don't you dare. '' Iruka said, he sounded quite dangerously.

'' But sensei why do we have to look away and you don't? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Because he already seen it, bastard. '' Naruto scoffed. Iruka just smiled and Sasuke could only stare at his breakfast. A few minutes later Kakashi finished eating and pulled up his mask.

'' Sasuke-kun? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Hn? '' Sasuke replied.

'' Do you plan to stay here, in Konoha? '' Kakashi asked.

'' If I can, then yes. '' Sasuke replied.

'' I need to know if you can go back to the Uchiha estate, emotionally. '' Kakashi said, he knew he was treading on dangerous grounds. It was silent for a long time, and Kakashi thought that Sasuke wouldn't answer him anymore.

'' No. '' Came Sasuke's soft reply.

'' Naruto-kun, can you leave Sasuke-kun, so he can heal emotionally and physically? '' Kakashi asked, he looked at Naruto and answered himself. '' … (sigh) Probably not. ''

Naruto had a big goofy smile plastered on his face as he scratched his back side of his head.

'' And Iruka is under direct orders to keep an eye on me … this is an one man apartment and four is way too much. I think we should move, but I can only think of my home, it should be big enough. '' Kakashi said.

'' Kakashi-sensei, your house is even smaller than Iruka-sensei's. '' Naruto replied. Kakashi sighed.

'' Naruto … '' Kakashi breathed.

'' Naruto-kun, Kakashi means his house not apartment. Kakashi are you sure about this? '' Iruka asked. Kakashi looked at Iruka, Iruka sought for some emotions that he knew he would find in his eye, Iruka found sadness and doubt.

'' Yeah, I have you … and those two over there. '' Kakashi said waving to Naruto and Sasuke.

'' Kay. '' Iruka said as he looked to the clock. '' You have to hurry or you will be late. '' he said.

'' I'm always late. '' Kakashi grinned. '' Pack your bags then, we can move when I'm done. Naruto spike your chakra please. '' Kakashi said.

'' Spike my chakra? '' Naruto asked.

'' Yes, so one of the Anbu from outside will come inside, so he can transport me to Tsunade-sama. '' Kakashi explained.

'' Oh. '' Naruto replied and spiked his chakra. Not much later an Anbu had transported himself inside the living room near the dining table were the chakra spike came from. Kakashi looked at the Anbu and Iruka glared at the Anbu.

'' Tenzou, how mad is Tsunade? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Well Kakashi-senpai she didn't really appreciate it. '' Tenzou replied.

Naruto was looking from Kakashi to Tenzou and back, you could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

'' _Tenzou … Tenzou … Ah, Kakashi-sensei called Yamato taicho that … '' _Naruto thought.

Tenzou felt uneasy under all the stares and glares, he looked at Iruka who was glaring at him, at least he knew why. Then Tenzou looked at Naruto who was staring at him, but he couldn't figure out why.

'' What?! '' Tenzou asked irritated as he looked at Naruto, Naruto shrugged.

'' At least now I know why you're so scary during missions or at practice or when you yell at me. '' Naruto said.

'' What are you talking about? '' Tenzou asked.

'' Maybe you shouldn't call Kakashi, senpai when you're wearing an Anbu mask … Yamato-taicho. '' Naruto said.

Tenzou blushed, he had just been discovered by the most oblivious person in the Konoha and Suna, he was just glad that no one could see it.

'' Why are you blushing Tenzou-san? '' Iruka asked mischief laced in his voice.

Probably not many people knew that emotions could be read in a person's chakra, and Iruka was waiting for a opportunity to tease the Anbu.

'' How did you – Never mind. Kakashi-senpai we must be going. '' Tenzou said.

Tenzou walked closer to Kakashi and transported them to the Hokage tower.

'' Naruto-kun can you go out and buy some clothes for Sasuke-kun, take my wallet it's in my bag by the door. '' Iruka said.

'' Of course, see you later. '' Naruto said, grabbed some money and put on his shoes and left the apartment.

'' Why don't you rest on the couch while I'll clean the table. '' Iruka said to Sasuke.

Iruka helped Sasuke to the couch, then Iruka cleared the table and washed the dishes, then he dried them and put them away. Iruka went to the bedroom and packed Kakashi's and his own bag. When he was finally done he also sat on the couch besides Sasuke, not long after the sensei sat down, he fell asleep. About ten minutes later Iruka's breathing changed, he frowned and shivered in his sleep.

'' _Must be a nightmare. '' _Sasuke thought.

'' Iruka-sensei? '' Sasuke asked gently, not to scare the man even more. But then Tenzou and Kakashi returned and Iruka snapped awake, his breathing short and uneven. Iruka grabbed his short above his heart, it hurt because he was breathing so fast. Iruka tried to calm himself but he failed completely. Sasuke looked at him panicked, he saw fear in Iruka's eyes.

'' Kakashi-sensei! '' Sasuke called, panic laced in his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi quickly turned to Sasuke, because of all the panic in the boy's voice. Kakashi saw Iruka hyperventilating, he quickly went to Iruka and sat on his knees in front of him.

'' Ruka try to calm down. '' Kakashi said calmly, he knew it wouldn't help if he also panicked, but the fear in his eyes scared Kakashi.

'' Ssh, it's okay … try to take slow breaths. '' Kakashi said, trying to sound as calm as he possible could. Then Kakashi looked at Sasuke

'' What happened? '' He asked.

'' Well, he cleaned the house and then sat beside me, he fell asleep. Ten minutes later I noticed that he was dreaming or rather having a nightmare, so I called his name to wake him up, but you poofed in and that's the result. '' Sasuke explained, he never used so much words in a sentence. When Sasuke finished, the door opened. Naruto walked in and he saw his sensei, quickly he ran to Iruka.

'' I'm sorry sensei. '' Naruto said as he pushed a pressure point just below Iruka's neck, Iruka fell forward, fast asleep his breathing even again, but he was still trembling. Kakashi couldn't get the look of fear out of his head.

'' Naruto-kun how did you know? '' Kakashi asked.

'' I lived with him for a while … the dreams will only get worse and this is the most effective way because he is sensitive for this. '' Naruto explained.

'' Alright I'll just pack my bag and then we'll leave. '' Kakashi said.

'' He already packed yours. '' Sasuke said evenly.

'' Okay, Naruto will you help Sasuke then I will carry Iruka. '' Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and helped Sasuke to the door as Kakashi picked up Iruka.

Sometime later they arrived at Hatake manor. It was a huge a square house that had two floors. The house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a study, living room, kitchen, training space upstairs and a garden in the middle of the house, it was a beautiful garden and it looked like the house was build around it. The training area on the second floor was filled with weapons, scrolls, mirrors and dummies.

Kakashi walked into the house, his heart felt heavy, he hadn't been in here since the day his father died, it didn't really surprise him that the house was all clean and the garden was neat as well, someone probably kept it this way for him, and it was most likely one shinobi under orders to keep it like this.

Kakashi looked around his old home, the traditional floors and walls and sliding doors, he had forgotten what color they actually had, the house was decorated with warm brown and red colors except for the tatami floors, those were green. Kakashi swallowed the lump in is throat.

'' I will put Iruka in bed, then I'll show you your rooms, and the rest of the house. '' Kakashi said and then walked to the master bedroom.

He walked to the back of the house that was where the bedrooms where, he entered the first one and laid Iruka in its bed, he set the bags near the closet and returned to Sasuke and Naruto again, he showed them the house and the room they would be staying in.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to unpack, Naruto helped Sasuke unpack and then went into his own room. Kakashi walked back to the master bedroom and sat down on the bed besides Iruka, his emotions were getting the better of him, he hadn't dealt with this problem, he just stuffed it aside, he never was good with emotions.

* * *

Iruka woke up due to the change of the chakra in the room, he could feel the sadness, the anger and the disappointment he had never felt the emotions in chakra himself before, he just knew which ones were there he never actually felt them, it was almost suffocation him, the emotions where so intense. Iruka looked around the room, it was beautiful he saw a desk and at the end of the room was a large dresser with above it all different pictures of the Hatake family. He noticed two different doors and that he was in a really nice and soft bed. Slowly Iruka sat up and looked at Kakashi, who was besides him.

Kakashi noticed that Iruka was awake so he looked at him, Iruka's hair was a mess, he looked so tired and even a bit pale, considering his usually nice tanned skin.

'' You okay? '' Iruka asked softly.

Kakashi looked at him, the sadness was in his eyes, there was so much of it. Iruka moved closer to Kakashi and pulled down his mask and cupped the copy nin's cheeks with his warm hands, he saw the sadness in his eyes, he could even feel it.

'' Will you stay here for a while? '' Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded. Kakashi pulled Iruka closer to his body and pulled Iruka's hair lose, it was mocking him, so the hair tie had to go. Iruka cuddled up to Kakashi, he was in front of him now. Kakashi softly played with Iruka's hair.

'' It's okay to cry, its okay to be sad, angry and disappointed, its okay to be mad at your father. I was mad at my parents at first it took me a long time before I wasn't mad anymore. '' Iruka said as he laid his hand on Kakashi's chest and looked up into his eyes, Kakashi looked down into Iruka's eyes.

'' I … I-I can't cry …'' Kakashi stuttered.

'' Why not? You told me too. '' Iruka asked.

'' I'm …I'm a shinobi. '' Kakashi answered.

'' No, you're not … you're a man, a man with duties. I won't tell … I promise. '' Iruka replied softly, smiling a bit.

Kakashi closed his eye, he knew what Iruka meant. Then it dawned on him, if he didn't let his emotions out, it would kill him. Silently Kakashi cried, he hadn't cried for years. Iruka felt hot tears fall on his face and the playing with his hair turned into tugging. Iruka didn't really mind, as long as Kakashi felt better afterwards. Eventually Kakashi stopped crying.

'' Feeling better? '' Iruka asked softly.

Kakashi nodded. '' Thanks 'Ruka. '' he said.

'' We're in your house, ne? '' Iruka asked.

'' Yes, we are in my parents room. '' Kakashi replied.

'' And Naruto and Sasuke? '' Iruka asked.

'' Naruto is in my old room and Sasuke is in the room next to us and next to him is Naruto. '' Kakashi explained.

They were quiet for a while, Kakashi kept playing with his hair, while Iruka laid cuddled up against Kakashi, his hand and his head resting on Kakashi's chest listening to his steady heartbeat, and so Iruka slowly dozed off again.

'' May I ask you a question? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Mhmm. '' Iruka nodded.

'' You don't have to answer, but what are those dreams about? '' Kakashi asked.

Iruka froze in Kakashi's arms and Kakashi could feel it, he then knew that this was way more than a sensitive subject.

'' I-I-I c-can't … '' Iruka stuttered, memories flooding his mind.

'' It's okay, you don't have to … I would like it if one day you could maybe tell your story, but I will not force you to tell it. '' Kakashi said.

'' T-thank you … I uhm I need to clear my head, I will be back within an hour. '' Iruka said as he stood up and quickly left the house.

Iruka had been in the forest for 10 minutes, his mind overflowing with old, awful memories when he was attacked from behind, his body fought to pass out but his mind struggled to stay conscious. Iruka quickly sought out his attacker, but they were cowards, they had hid themselves. After a minute or so one ran up to Iruka, they fought. Iruka landed quite a few hits on the other man, but after just a couple of minutes the Shinobi hid again and something was thrown to him.

A small round device landed before Iruka's feet, seconds later it exploded releasing a high pitched sound, a bright light and a weird smell. Iruka was thrown back hundreds of meters and landed on his side, his head hit a stone near his temple.

' _**Kakashi, I need help.'**_ Iruka thought before passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

So I decided to go crazy on this story and many could not like it, but well i am the writer and I do like it and I feel that it had to be this way because I think it comes along better this way ... so I'm turning this into a m-preg but it will be a while before that will be noticible, but I wanted to let you all know.

Thank you for reading my story, and if you decide to stay with Stay then i'll be very grateful because I love reading all it's reviews.

Ya ne

Kumiko Shinohara.

* * *

An hour an half had passed by already and Kakashi felt anxious because Iruka was late, he said he would be back within an hour, and he kept feeling that creepy feeling, it could be described as knowing something was terribly wrong.

'' Naruto, Sasuke, stay on your guard, I'm going to find Iruka. ''

Kakashi left the house and ran into the forest behind his house, it didn't take long before he found Iruka, passed out on the dirty earth. Kakashi gathered Iruka in his arms and started on his way back, he could feel that he wasn't his old self, normally he didn't feel so exhausted after carrying someone. Kakashi neared the house.

'' NARUTO! '' Kakashi yelled.

'' Naruto hurry up! ''Kakashi yelled again after a few seconds had passed, he felt that he couldn't hold Iruka any longer. Seconds passed and Naruto ran outside.

'' You have to take him I can't hold him any longer.'' Kakashi said. Naruto took Iruka from Kakashi's arms.

'' Lay him on the bed in our room and start cleaning the wounds, if I'm still not there start bandaging him. '' Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him, worry shining in his eyes, silently asking if his first friend was going to be okay.

'' I don't know, hurry let Sasuke help stop the bleeding. '' Kakashi said. Then Naruto left towards the house.

Kakashi arrived at the house 10 minutes later, he quickly walked to the bedroom. He saw Iruka on the bed, all cleaned up and bandaged. The bleeding on Iruka's head was stopped and bandaged, he also had some minor cuts which were covered with bandages, Naruto sat beside his teacher on the bed. Kakashi felt guilt rising in his heart, if he hadn't brought up the dreams then Iruka wouldn't be hurt right now.

'' I think he will be asleep for a while, I was making lunch before you called … are you going to eat with us? '' Naruto asked.

'' No, I want to stay. '' Kakashi replied, Naruto nodded and left the room.

Kakashi paced around the room.

* * *

An hour had passed and now Iruka woke up, he opened his eyes and looked around the room, something was wrong, everything was fuzzy and dark. He blinker a few times, hoping it would go away. Kakashi looked back to where Iruka was lying, he saw him blink and smiled.

'' Good your awake. '' Kakashi said, finally stopping his pacing around the room.

'' How are you feeling? '' Kakashi asked, touching Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka felt the sudden touch and nearly jumped out of the bed. Instead Iruka crawled backwards, panic written over his face, his eyes darting from left to right. Kakashi frowned at the sight before him.

'' Iruka? '' Kakashi asked as he cupped Iruka's face.

Iruka's eyes were still darting from left to right, slowly Iruka moved his hand over one of the arms connected to the hands on his face, following the arm to the neck and to then to the face. Iruka's fingers roamed over the face in front of him , he frowned as he concentrated he tried to focus his eyes and then he found something to recognize the person in front of him he found a scar.

'' Kashi? '' Iruka asked, as he sat up.

'' Yes. '' Kakashi replied.

Then the door opened and Naruto peeked inside. He saw his teacher sitting up so he rushed to Iruka and hugged him, pushing him over. Kakashi saw Iruka's face, he was scared.

'' Naruto, you should step away for a minute … '' Kakashi said, he suspected something but he needed to test it.

'' Iruka, Iruka look at me. '' Kakashi said, but Iruka didn't respond. Kakashi softly grabbed Iruka's hands and led them to Naruto's cheeks. Iruka felt the whiskers on his cheeks.

'' Naruto? '' Iruka asked, sounding confused.

Naruto looked at Iruka and then to Kakashi a worried look on his face.

'' Get Tsunade-sama. '' Kakashi said.

'' On my way Kakashi-sensei. '' Naruto said as he made the signs for the transportation jutsu.

Kakashi set Iruka's hand on his face and placed his own hand on Iruka's arm. Kakashi nodded and simultaneously rubbed his hand up and down on Iruka's arm, trying to signal yes. Then Kakashi shook his head and rubbed sideways on Iruka's arm, trying to signal no.

Iruka frowned. '' Kashi? ''

Kakashi smiled and then rubbed his hand up and down on Iruka's arm, Iruka smiled it seemed that Iruka also understood what Kakashi was trying to do. Then Tsunade and Naruto returned. Kakashi looked at her for a while.

'' So what did he bring me here for … is this your family home? '' Tsunade asked.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. '' I know you're old enough and I know you've grown up, but it is best if you leave. '' Kakashi said. Naruto silently left the room, this surely wasn't what Kakashi expected. He thought it was going to be a huge discussion. After he got over that he looked back to the Hokage.

'' Something happened to Iruka, I think that something happened to make him deaf and blind, but I'm not an expert. '' Kakashi said, explaining what he thought was wrong.

Tsunade nodded. '' Sit down in front of him please. '' Kakashi said. Tsunade sat on her knees in front of Iruka.

Kakashi took Iruka's hand and pulled it to his chest, then with his other hand he softly slid one finger over Iruka's eye. Hoping he would understand.

'' Kashi? '' Iruka questioned, hoping he understood correctly.

Kakashi rubbed his hand up and down on Iruka's arm. Then Kakashi guided Iruka's hand to Tsunade's face. Iruka understood that Kakashi wanted him to indentify a new person. Iruka gently roamed over the new face, after a short while he decided that it was a woman, but he didn't have anything to recognize her.

Iruka frowned and shook his head. Kakashi took his hands and guided them to Tsunade's hair. Iruka felt long soft hair divided in to at the nape of her neck. Iruka frowned some more he just couldn't place it he knew so many villagers, he shook his head once more. Tsunade sighed, never in her life had she thought that a man wouldn't recognize her by her face, she did the only thing she knew. Tsunade gently grabbed Iruka's hands and placed them … elsewhere.

When Iruka understood where his hands now where he blushed a fierce red color and quickly pulled away his hands from Tsunade's breasts.

'' Tsunade-sama? '' Iruka asked.

'' Rub your hand up and down on his arm, it means yes. '' Kakashi explained. Tsunade did as she was told and then Iruka smiled a bit.

'' I need to know what happened. '' Tsunade said to Kakashi … obviously.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment, then he cupped Iruka's face en gently turned it to face him. Kakashi softly laid his hand on Iruka's injured temple, then he placed a finger before each eye and remained still for a few seconds then Kakashi tapped Iruka's lips.

Iruka thought about the places Kakashi had touched and started frowning, he didn't understand.

'' Injury, eyes and mouth… you want me to tell you what happened? '' Iruka asked.

'' Yes. '' Kakashi replied automatically, but quickly rubbed his hand up and down on Iruka's arm, when he realized that he couldn't hear him.

'' I was in the forest when I was attacked by a shinobi, he attacked from behind and then he hid again. Then the shinobi attacked again, we fought for a short while until he hid again, but this time a small round device was thrown at me. It exploded before I knew it and released a high sound and a bright light … and a weird smell. The explosion threw me back several meters I hit a rock with my head and then passed out, I woke up here … before you ask, they were sound shinobi. '' Iruka explained.

Tsunade nodded and then started her examination, she couldn't do much, she healed the wounds and examined Iruka's chakra channels. When Tsunade was done she removed her hands and looked at Kakashi.

'' I think its temporary, but I don't know for how long. I also think it is best that his eyes are bandaged, so they can get as much rest as possible. '' Tsunade said.

'' Okay, thank you Tsunade-sama. '' Kakashi replied.

'' You're welcome brat, take good care of him. '' Tsunade said as she stood up. Then she transported herself back to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi put his hands on Iruka's shoulders in a simple gesture to stay there, then Kakashi stood up and walked in to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later.

Iruka felt a chakra signature coming closer so he looked in the general direction of it. He hoped that all of this was just temporary, he trusted everyone in this house. Iruka sighed, this seemed like just his luck, something always happened when he was happy, or at least trying very hard to be happy.

Kakashi sat down besides Iruka once again. Kakashi took Iruka's hand and rested it against his own chest, with is other hand he slid his thump over Iruka's eye. Iruka knew it was Kakashi and smiled. Kakashi grabbed the bandages and took Iruka's hand and laid the bandages in it. Then Kakashi moved his hand and moved it over Iruka's chest.

' Chest … chest. ' Iruka thought confused, what could Kakashi mean with chest.

'' Tsunade-sama? '' Iruka asked.

Kakashi moved his hand up and down over Iruka's arm, signaling yes. Then Kakashi gently touched Iruka's lips.

'' Tell? … Said? '' Iruka responded. Kakashi once again rubbed his hand up and down over Iruka's arm.

Kakashi then laid his hand over Iruka's who was holding the bandages.

'' Bandage. '' Iruka said a bit more confident. Kakashi once again signaled yes.

Kakashi placed his hand over Iruka's eyes.

'' Tsunade-sama said to bandage my eyes '' Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded and then quickly signaled yes, silently cursing himself for forgetting all the time.

'' Kashi? '' Iruka asked, his voice sounding sad.

Kakashi signaled yes on Iruka's arm and took notice of the sadness in Iruka's voice.

'' Am I … going to stay like this? '' Iruka asked. Kakashi smiled and then rubbed his hand from left to right on Iruka's arm, signaling him no.

Iruka smiled and moved closer to Kakashi. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka, after a while Kakashi stood up and locked the door, then he walked back to the bed and laid down pulling Iruka with him. Kakashi laid his head on Iruka's chest, Iruka softly played with his hair. Then Iruka felt his shirt going wet. Iruka softly stroked Kakashi's hair, hoping to calm him. He didn't understand why Kakashi was crying, but he didn't want to ask either.

About two hours later Kakashi had cried himself to sleep. Iruka felt two different chakra signatures approaching, he was scared he didn't know who they were, everything was so messed up.


	10. Chapter 10

The door softly opened, picking a lock wasn't hard for a shinobi … well especially not for Naruto. Both Naruto and Sasuke approached the bed.

'' Stop Naruto, he is scared, he doesn't know it's just us and I don't know how to let him know. '' Sasuke said. Naruto looked at his former sensei, a sad look crossing his eyes.

'' I know how. '' Naruto said.

Naruto walked to Iruka and softly pulled Iruka's hands to his chest, then Naruto pulled one hand to his cheek. Iruka felt the 'whiskers' on the cheek.

'' Naruto? '' Iruka whispered, at least he hoped it was whispered.

Naruto nodded while he held Iruka's hand to his cheek. Iruka smiled in response, he was relieved that it was someone he knew.

'' What time is it? '' Iruka asked, hoping it didn't sound weird.

Sasuke took in his surroundings. It was a big room and an huge bed, on said bed lay Iruka and Kakashi slept on his chest, but to Sasuke something seemed off.

'' How do we let him know what time it is? '' Naruto asked.

Sasuke stepped forward and tapped 5 times on Iruka's shoulder.

'' It's 5 P.M … Could you if it is not too much trouble, make diner? '' Iruka asked. Naruto nodded, with Iruka's hand still on his cheeks, so he knew it was alright.

'' Thank you … I will wake up Kakashi. '' Iruka answered.

Sasuke and Naruto left the room in order to make dinner for all of them.

Iruka laid his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and shook him gently, softly calling out his name to wake him up. But Kakashi didn't respond, well not that Iruka noticed, so he removed his hand and waited for a few minutes.

After a couple of minutes Iruka once again laid his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and shook him gently … Kakashi grabbed his wrist firmly … too firm. At first Iruka struggled to get free, but Kakashi's grip only tightened. After a minute Iruka kept completely still, afraid to move or talk.

A couple of minutes passed when Iruka tried to talk again.

'' Kashi, please let go of me … it hurts. ''

Kakashi's head snapped up at the sound of Iruka's scarred voice, he looked at Iruka and then to his hand.

'' I'm sorry Ruka. '' A moment passed and Kakashi realized. '' Fuck. '' Kakashi said and quickly let go.

Kakashi didn't know how to apologize to him. Kakashi sat up and moved around a bit, then he leaned his forehead against Iruka's.

Iruka felt Kakashi's forehead pressed against his own, he could also feel Kakashi's hot breath fanning over his face.

Kakashi kept repeating that he was sorry, even though he knew Iruka couldn't see nor hear him, but he had to express himself someway.

Iruka slowly lifted his hand to Kakashi's lips, he didn't know what Kakashi was saying, but the way he sat and it seemed that he kept saying the same things over and over again, he guessed that he was apologizing.

'' Stop talking, it's no use. I can't hear you anyway, but I'm guessing that you're saying sorry or something to those lines … I know you don't want to harm me and I should have remembered that 'you don't wake up sleeping jounin's. '' Iruka said.

Iruka still had his fingers on Kakashi's masked lips and he could feel him smile.

'' Kakashi? '' Iruka asked.

Kakashi rubbed up and down Iruka's arm signaling yes.

'' Can we take of these bandages? They're itchy. '' Iruka said.

Kakashi moved his hand from left to right over Iruka's arms, signaling no.

'' I promise to keep them closed … at least I'll try. '' Iruka said.

Kakashi sighed and then moved around Iruka and removed the bandages. And as promised Iruka kept them closed.

'' Oh … one more thing. '' Iruka said.

Kakashi once again signaled yes.

'' We should hurry to your kitchen … Naruto's cooking. '' Iruka said smiling.

Iruka felt the weight shift on the bed and not much later Kakashi grabbed his hand. Iruka also stood up and let Kakashi lead him … most probably to the living room. Kakashi helped Iruka pinpoint a couch and then he walked into the kitchen, to Naruto and looked at the food.

'' You can actually cook? '' Kakashi asked. Naruto turned to glare at him, something he seemed to have picked up from Sasuke really well, it was quite scaring.

'' Of course I can. '' Naruto replied.

'' Who thought you? '' Kakashi asked curiously.

'' Iruka-sensei, I told you that I lived with him for a while, didn't I? '' Naruto explained.

'' Kakashi-sensei, where are the plates? '' Sasuke asked. Seemingly coming out of nowhere, Kakashi pointed to a cabinet and then looked back to Naruto and his cooking.

'' Diner is almost ready. '' Naruto said, then he caught the look Kakashi sent him.

'' What? '' Naruto asked.

'' I don't get it. Iruka said that we should hurry to the kitchen because you were cooking. '' Kakashi replied.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. '' Oh … well maybe that's because I almost set his kitchen on fire … '' Naruto whispered.

Kakashi kept staring at Naruto and Naruto felt very uncomfortable under the Copy nin's stare and after a couple of minutes Naruto just couldn't take it anymore.

'' Kakashi-sensei … Stop staring at me! '' Naruto said.

'' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare or to make you upset, I'm sorry. '' Kakashi said a bit down.

'' Sensei? Are you okay? You seem down suddenly. '' Naruto asked.

'' Maa I'm okay, I'm just remembering someone … you look so much like your father and yet you have the temper of your mother. '' Kakashi said.

'' Y-you knew m-my father and m-mother? '' Naruto asked shocked, he didn't know Kakashi knew his parents.

'' LET GO OF ME! '' And a loud thump was heard.

Kakashi spun around and rushed to the living room. Once there he saw Anko standing there looking really stupid. Iruka was on the ground breathing heavily. Kakashi had told Sasuke and Naruto to stay in the kitchen and to hide their chakra as best as they could.

Kakashi approached Iruka and sat down on his knees behind Iruka. Kakashi touched his shoulder which made Iruka flinch and stiffen.

'' No, stop don't touch me. '' Iruka said panic in his voice.

Kakashi moved his hand and to Iruka's cheek and then softly slid his thump over Iruka's eye. Iruka calmed visibly. Anko just stared at both men.

'' What did you do Anko? '' Kakashi asked angrily.

'' I just hugged him. I-I didn't know he would scream like that. '' Anko replied and Kakashi sighed.

'' Kakashi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that. '' Iruka said. Kakashi simply rubbed small circles on Iruka's back, a simple soothing gesture.

'' Anko-san, he reacted like that because he was attacked and that left him blind and deaf. I don't know how it happened but it is supposed to be temporary. '' Kakashi explained.

'' Oh Kami … I'm sorry, I didn't know … I get that he would be scared but, he acted like I raped him. '' Anko said, it was quiet for a while.

'' I have a question, how did he know it was you Kakashi-san? '' Anko asked.

'' He can recognize people, for me it's the scar on my Sharingan eye. For Naruto it are the whiskers on his cheeks and well for Tsunade-sama … after he didn't recognize her face or hair, well she uhm … put his hands on her breasts, so he knows … he chest. '' Kakashi explained.

'' I-I want to apologize. '' Anko said.

'' Okay well first he needs to know who you are. '' Kakashi said.

Anko thought about it for a while, what set her apart from the others?

'' The only thing I can think of is … Orochimaru's curse mark. '' Anko said. Sasuke looked up and to Naruto to search for confirmation, he wasn't the only one with the snakes curse.

'' That will do, sit down in front of him. '' Kakashi said. Anko did as her was told.

'' Gently take his hand and pull it to your chest and then to your shoulder. '' Kakashi explained.

Anko obediently did as she was told. Iruka felt around the shoulder, he felt two different types of skin.

'' Sasuke-kun or Anko-san? '' Iruka asked.

'' Tap two times on his arm. '' Kakashi guided.

'' Anko-san? '' Iruka asked.

'' Rub up and down his arm. '' Kakashi instructed her.

'' Alright now he knows who you are, rest your forehead against his and it will show him that you are sorry. '' Kakashi said.

Anko did as explained. Iruka knew that Kakashi apologized to him in this manned so he figured she was doing so too.

'' Anko-san, it's okay, you didn't know. '' Iruka said. Anko nodded her head and stood up.

'' You will not speak of this, Anko-san, or I will make you regret it. '' Kakashi said.

Anko looked at Kakashi. '' You … You will make me regret it, your chakra channels are wrecked. '' She said.

Anko then made the mistake to look behind the Copy nin. She saw Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto for once seemed utterly serious and Sasuke grinned wickedly, a grin that meant pain, pure pain. Anko shivered they both looked so terrifying and downright dangerous that even her Jounin heart skipped a few beats.

'' Alright, fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. '' Anko said, as a couple more shiver ran down her spine, oh Kami she was scared. Anko then walked to the door.

'' Naruto-kun? '' Anko asked already opening the door.

'' Yes. '' He replied.

'' Has Iruka-san seen Kakashi-san's face? '' Anko asked softly.

'' Yes, several times, was that all, our dinner is getting cold. '' Naruto replied.

'' Yes, bye. '' Anko said as she left.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka sat at the table in the kitchen and ate their dinner, Kakashi helper Iruka eat and drink.


	11. Chapter 11

The days went by slowly for Iruka, as the days passed Iruka learned to identify people by their chakra. He also tried opening his eyes, but every time he tried Kakashi would tap him on his nose and every time Iruka answered: ' I'm not one of your ninken. 'And at night Iruka would cuddle up to Kakashi, he liked to be close to him, in his arms.

Kakashi found it hard to communicate with Iruka, he hoped that Iruka would recover quickly and completely, but even if Iruka would never recover he would never leave him.

* * *

Another 5 days had passed by It was early Tuesday morning and Iruka sat on the bed, he had awoken from one of those nightmares. He had been sitting like that for an hour before he felt a pair of eyes wrap around his waist. Iruka leaned back against Kakashi.

'' Good morning 'Kashi. '' Iruka said softly. Kakashi rubbed up and down Iruka's arm, they continued to sit like that for a while.

Iruka's breathing quickened, he wrapped his own arms around his middle. '' NGH! '' Iruka moaned in pain. Kakashi quickly got out of bed and rushed to Iruka's side, he tapped Iruka's lips, asking him to talk.

'' It hurts … my stomach … I felt it before … but not so intense. It … it feels as is … my insides are … being turned inside … out. '' Iruka said, he took a couple of deep breaths then he continued. '' M-my eyes hurt … should I open them? '' he asked.

Kakashi rubbed up and down Iruka's arm, Iruka slowly opened his eyes. Iruka blinked a few times, he was glad the curtains were still closed. Iruka just stared ahead a couple of minutes, making Kakashi curious.

Iruka frowned. '' Pull your mask up, foreign nin incoming. '' Iruka said.

'' Wait did you – '' Kakashi said and then growled, he had once again forgotten that Iruka couldn't hear him.

'' Don't growl so loud. '' Iruka scolded, covering his ears, a smirk covering his lips. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and sent a questioning gaze toward him.

'' I like to hear and see you again, but you have to pull up your mask before the shinobi come closer. '' Iruka reminded.

Kakashi pulled up his mask just in time. The window was smashed and three sound shinobi entered the bedroom. Kakashi fought two of them while the other ran to Iruka, who still pretended to be deaf and blind.

Iruka focused his chakra and made a kage bunshin, when a second Iruka appeared Iruka called for Kakashi. Kakashi understood immediately and quickly moved away. One Iruka prepared a cyclone jutsu and the other a ice jutsu and then they combined them, making a razor sharp cyclone, it hit all three shinobi and threw them back outside.

Anbu had gathered to make a plan when, the foreign shinobi were thrown at their feet.

Inside the house Iruka collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Kakashi and one of the Anbu rushed to his aid. Kakashi sat in front of Iruka and pulled him to his chest.

'' Hush … I didn't know you could use such an Ice jutsu. '' Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear.

'' M-My parents thought me … I haven't used it … since they died. '' Iruka replied.

'' Oh … '' Kakashi replied softly. '' Are you still in pain? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Hai. '' Iruka replied.

Kakashi looked up at the Anbu. '' Tenzou would you take us to Tsunade-sama? '' Kakashi asked.

The Anbu nodded and walked closer to them and performed the transportation jutsu. They all arrived in front of the Hokage's office. Tenzou knocked on the door and waited for a reply, but it never came so he knocked again, and again no reply so he simply opened the door and walked inside, where he saw all the head clan members.

'' I did it again, didn't I? '' Tenzou asked.

'' Yes you did Anbu, what do you want and why did you interrupt this meeting? '' Tsunade asked.

'' The sound shinobi attacked and Umino-san is in need of your help. '' Tenzou replied.

'' Then you should bring him to the hospital, I'm in a very important meeting. '' Tsunade said angrily.

'' But Hokage-sama … ''

'' Get Out! '' Tsunade yelled angrily.

'' Tsunade-sama Iruka needs _**your**_ help. '' Tenzou said quickly.

'' I said, Get Out! '' Tsunade yelled once again, never had this Anbu been so, so infuriating.

The Anbu walked to the door and let Kakashi in, who was helping Iruka walk.

'' Why are you ignoring MY ORDERS. '' Tsunade yelled the last part. Iruka covered his ears.

'' Damn it Tsunade, don't yell that loud will you. '' Iruka said agitated.

8 Anbu who had heard Tsunade yell appeared in the office. Tsunade looked at Iruka totally shocked, he cursed and he had heard her. The council members were shocked as well, they knew of the sensei's temper but this was crossing the line.

Iruka's breathing changed, the pain in his stomach increased, he fell to the floor taking Kakashi with him. Iruka let go of Kakashi and curled into himself, his breathing hitched and there were times that he couldn't breathe at all.

'' Hold him still. '' Tsunade said to the 8 Anbu as she retrieved a syringe.

Eight Anbu grabbed Iruka. Iruka trembled in fear, he also saw Tsunade grabbing a syringe. Iruka started fighting the Anbu's that held him, but he couldn't win against them, they were too strong and he couldn't even breathe properly.

'' Ka … Kashi. '' Iruka said breathlessly.

Kakashi walked closer to the trembling Iruka, he knelt down next to him, he saw the fear in the chunin's eyes.

'' What is it Iruka? '' Kakashi asked.

'' N-no … needles … get them … of off me … I-I don't trust men … only you. '' Iruka whispered very softly, pain laced in his voice.

'' Alright. '' Kakashi said.

Kakashi looked at all the Anbu trapping Iruka on the floor.

'' All of you, let go of Iruka. '' Kakashi said..

'' We cant Tsunade-sama's orders. '' One of the 8 Anbu's replied.

'' I said let go. '' Kakashi said, opening his Sharingan eye, he wouldn't … couldn't use it but they didn't have to know that.

The Anbu looked at Kakashi in horror, they knew what a trained Sharingan could do, but they didn't let go of the scared and hyperventilating Iruka.

Kakashi did something he had never done before, he let killing intent radiate of off him, they had to stop touching his chunin. '' I. Will. Kill. You. '' Kakashi said.

All eight Anbu let go of Iruka, never had they seen so much killing intent coming from one laid back jounin.

Kakashi quickly crawled closer to Iruka, he lifted him a bit so he laid partially on Kakashi's lap. Then he looked at Tsunade.

'' Put that thing away. '' Kakashi said, killing intend still radiating of off him but quickly retreating as Kakashi grew calmer.

'' I can't he needs to calm down. '' Tsunade said calmly, authority in her voice.

'' No needles, I promise you, he will be calm in seconds but you have to put that away Tsunade-sama. '' Kakashi said.

Tsunade slowly laid the syringe down, still in reach but out of her hands. Kakashi turned back to Iruka.

'' It is going to be alright 'Ruka, I wont leave your side, I promise. '' Kakashi whispered, Iruka could only nod.

Kakashi put pressure on the spot Naruto had used some time ago, just below Iruka's neck. Slowly Iruka's breathing became normal again as he fell unconscious, his body stopped trembling as well. Tsunade walked to Iruka and Kakashi.

'' Shizune, follow with eight Anbu to hospital room 212. '' Tsunade said, then she made the hand signs for the transportation jutsu and poofed away.

* * *

Hospital room 212

Kakashi and Tsunade laid Iruka in the bed.

'' What was that all about? '' Tsunade asked calmly.

Kakashi was about to answer when Shizune and the 8 anbu appeared. He looked at them and then at Tsunade.

'' He was attacked. '' Kakashi replied cryptically.

'' And? '' Tsunade asked, but Kakashi looked away towards the floor. Tsunade understood immediately what Kakashi didn't want to tell to all of them.

'' The gashes on his back? '' Tsunade asked. Kakashi nodded, Tsunade held hear hand over her heart.

'' How many? '' She asked, concern laced in her voice.

'' 8 men, but he managed to harm 2 of them. '' Kakashi answered.

'' When? '' Tsunade asked.

'' Two days before he found me and took me to his home and cared for me. '' Kakashi replied.

Shizune and the Anbu's didn't quite follow the conversation. Everyone in this room had been attacked multiple times. Tsunade looked at her precious chunin.

'' Anbu out. No one is permitted to come in without my permission except for Hatake Kakashi and Shizune. Surround the room. '' Tsunade ordered. The anbu nodded and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsunade and Shizune conducted tests all day and it was now six in the evening.

Iruka awoke to Tsunade's chakra signature, he noticed Kakashi asleep in a chair leaning with his upper body on the bed with his face towards Iruka's belly. Iruka softly stroked Kakashi's hair. Then he looked at Tsunade, she had put a plate of food on the small table, it was enough for two.

Iruka and Tsunade looked down to Kakashi when he mumbled something in his sleep. Iruka smiled when he noticed that Kakashi wrinkled his nose a couple of times.

'' What are you smiling about? '' Tsunade asked.

Iruka looked up. '' Because he is wrinkling his nose, I think that the mask is uncomfortable when he sleeps. '' Iruka replied.

'' Well he'll have to deal with it, 'cause he lets no one near his face. He grabs your hand before you can even get it. '' Tsunade replied.

'' I take it you've tried it a couple of times? '' Iruka asked.

'' Yes, but no one can take it off. '' Tsunade replied.

'' I think I can. '' Iruka said.

'' Let's bet if you can't I'll get a week's worth of pay, that is including your mission room duties. '' Tsunade said.

'' Alright, but then I'll get a week's worth of pay from you if I do win. '' Iruka replied. Tsunade nodded her acceptance.

'' I will show you what I'm talking about. '' She said, walking closer to the bed.

Tsunade reached closer to Kakashi's sleeping form, but before she could reach his mask Kakashi grabbed her wrist firmly, Tsunade pulled away.

'' See? He doesn't let anyone close enough. '' Tsunade said. Iruka nodded.

'' Please step further away, it is not my place to show you his face. '' Iruka said politely. Tsunade pouted, but stepped away.

Iruka reached for Kakashi's mask … … … and gently pulled the offending thing down. Tsunade gasped is surprise, Kakashi didn't even try to remove Iruka's hands.

'' Actually it wasn't your place to pull down his mask either, you after all didn't have permission. '' Tsunade said.

Iruka cocked his head to the side. '' Why not? I have seen it already, he doesn't wear it when were alone. '' Iruka said, he noticed Tsunade's promising eyes.

'' Oh, don't even try it, I can feel you coming before you even decide to come … '' Iruka looked to the door. '' And if you don't stop eaves dropping, you'll fall through the door Sakura-chan. '' Iruka said the last bit somewhat louder so even she could hear it loud and clear.

Tsunade softly walked to the door and then quickly opened it, Sakura then fell through.

'' Sakura even after Iruka warned you, baka. '' Tsunade scolded.

'' I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, Iruka-sensei. '' Sakura said before she bowed and quickly left the room.

'' Alright, eat something, I will be here for a couple more hours if you need something simply call for me, if not I will check on you tomorrow morning. '' Tsunade said.

'' Thank you Hokage-sama. '' Iruka said, bowing his head slightly.

Tsunade nodded and left the room, Iruka looked down again.

'' Kashi … Kakashi wake up. '' Iruka called gently stroking his hair.

Kakashi looked up, he blinked a few times, Iruka smiled at him. Kakashi moved both his hands over his face and rubbed up and down a couple of times, trying to wake up.

'' How are you feeling? '' Kakashi asked, his hands still covered his face.

'' I'm feeling fine. '' Iruka replied.

Kakashi looked at him. '' Why am I not wearing my mask? '' He asked.

'' Oh … '' Iruka grinned. '' I made a bet with Tsunade-sama … '' He said.

'' What kind of bet? '' Kakashi asked suspiciously.

'' Well, she said that no one could take of your mask and I said that I could. So she tried, but you grabbed her wrist and then I tried and well … that is the result. '' Iruka said gesturing to Kakashi's mask around his neck.

Kakashi smiled. They were quiet for a couple of minutes, Kakashi noticed the food he stood up and grabbed the food and set it on Iruka's legs. Together Iruka and Kakashi ate some of the food.

'' Oh, I didn't let her see your face by the way. '' Iruka said.

'' I know. '' Kakashi replied.

They ate the rest of their dinner and then Kakashi set away the tray.

* * *

They were chatting when Iruka became nervous and restless and not much later there was a knock on the door, Kakashi silently watched Iruka as he pulled up his legs and curled his arms around them and slowly began moving back and forth. Iruka lowered his head into his arms.

Kakashi pulled up his mask and pushed a secret button near the bed. The button was an silent emergency button that only reached Tsunade, that was why Tsunade choose this room.

'' Yes. '' Kakashi said.

The door slowly opened and a tall, bulky man entered the room.

'' Oh, hello … I was visiting a friend and I heard that Umino-san was here, so I wanted to wish him the best. '' The bulky man said.

Kakashi noticed that Iruka was completely uncomfortable with this man,

'' Ah, yes well uhm … he's very tired, I will tell him that you were here … what was your name? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Houzouki Mubi, and you? '' The man replied.

'' Houzouki-san I am Hatake Kakashi. '' Kakashi answered.

Mubi recognized the famous name and was about to say goodbye, when the door opened again and Tsunade walked in the room looking questioningly at Kakashi.

'' Do you remember what I told you when we just arrived here? '' Kakashi asked. Tsunade nodded.

'' I suspect he hurt your chunin. '' Kakashi said.

Tsunade looked at the other man in the room, she had felt the tension in the room, but she didn't know he was the cause. She saw he tried to get away so she tackled him, she now sat on top of him.

Tsunade redirected some chakra to her voice. '' Ibiki Morino report to hospital room 212 this instant. '' Because of the chakra in her voice all of Konoha could hear her.

Only seconds later Ibiki had transported himself into Iruka's hospital room.

'' You called? '' Ibiki asked, sarcasm dripping of his question.

'' Yes take him and interrogate him, torture him do as you please. '' Tsunade replied. '' Oh, you could experiment your new torture procedures on him. '' She continued, grinning like a mad man.

'' Hokage-sama you know as well as I do that I cannot torture him without reason. '' Ibiki replied.

'' I know but you've been asking for a test subject for so long and this man is not innocent, well he supposedly isn't, but you could find out. '' Tsunade said.

'' Then I need to know what he is being accused of. '' Ibiki replied smiling, thus creeping out Kakashi, when Ibiki smiled nothing good will come of it.

'' He is being charged with rape and abuse. '' Tsunade said angrily.

Ibiki sighed. '' I also need to know who his victim was. '' He said.

'' He is one of the six people that … raped Umino Iruka. '' Tsunade hissed, why now of all times did he have to be so insistent

'' He did what?! '' Ibiki said furiously, he stalked to the man beneath Tsunade and grabbed him by his shirt. Tsunade stood up and Ibiki dragged Mubi back to T&I.

Kakashi returned his attention to Iruka, who still sat with his knees up and arms around his knees, his head low while he moved back and forth. Kakashi climbed in the bed behind Iruka, his feet encircled Iruka and he wrapped his arms around Iruka's shoulders. Kakashi held him tightly. Tsunade looked at them.

'' You care for him, don't you? '' Tsunade asked.

'' More than you'll ever know. '' Kakashi answered.

Tsunade smiled and left the room quietly.

* * *

The next morning Iruka awoke still wrapped up in Kakashi's arms, at first he panicked but soon he realized it was just Kakashi.

'' Morning. '' Kakashi said, he had been awake for some time now.

'' Good morning. '' Iruka replied softly.

Kakashi slowly released Iruka, Iruka's body ached from being in the same position for so long.

'' How are you feeling? '' Kakashi asked.

'' I'm … okay. '' Iruka said, while nodding to himself agreeing with his inner discussion.

There was a knock on the door which made Iruka flinch, Kakashi noticed but kept quiet about it. Not much later the door opened and revealed Tsunade.

'' Ah, you're awake already, good morning. '' Tsunade said.

'' Morning. '' Kakashi replied.

'' Good morning. '' Iruka answered politely.

'' I got back the results from the tests we took yesterday, but everyone came back negative. '' Tsunade said, revealing why she had come to their room.

'' Everything came back negative. '' Kakashi repeated dumbfounded.

'' Yes, I don't understand it though, their obviously was something wrong with him. We took every test we know of, but we still didn't find anything. '' Tsunade explained.

They were all silent for a while. None of them understood what had possible happened yesterday in Tsunade's office.

'' I'll make up your release forms and then you may go home. '' Tsunade said.

'' Thank you Hokage-sama. '' Iruka whispered.

Then Tsunade left the room. Iruka lowered his head into his hands and closed his eyes, he didn't understand, something happened yesterday he was sure of it, if he only knew how to find out what happened, _**' I wish I could get those annoying thoughts out of my head as well. ' Iruka thought. **_

Kakashi climbed out of bed and gathered Iruka's clothes and belongings, he observed Iruka quietly.

'' Something wrong Iruka? '' Kakashi asked after he had watched him a couple of minutes.

Iruka looked up into Kakashi's worried eye. '' No … it's just …I keep thinking about everything … and I can't stop, it keeps coming back. '' Iruka replied.

'' Maybe it helps if you put it on paper, I don't know if it's possible but, I sometimes think it clears a lot. '' Kakashi replied.

'' 'Kay I can try that. '' Iruka said.

Iruka got out of bed and snatched a form from the board at the end of the bed and a pen form the nightstand, that still laid there, someone must have forgotten it. Iruka made the bed and then sat on top of it, his legs folded over each other. Iruka concentrated and started writing, it didn't take very long before he was finished. He laid the paper in front of his legs and simply stared at it.

Kakashi saw that Iruka had written something down, he laid Iruka's clothes on the bed.

'' Can I read it? '' Kakashi asked.

Then Tsunade chose to return to Iruka's hospital room.

'' I don't know … I guess … you could. '' Iruka replied softly. Kakashi grabbed the paper.

'' What don't you know? '' Tsunade asked.

Kakashi held up the paper. '' If I could read it. '' Kakashi replied.

'' Iruka would you mind If Kakashi read it out loud? '' Tsunade asked, she was quite curious.

'' 'Kay. '' Iruka said softly, he didn't look at them, for what they were about to hear was something very personal.

* * *

- Start Iruka's letter. -

''_It's hard to explain, but I'll try if you let me. The Angels cry when stars collide and I can't eat and I can't breathe._

~ Please don't cry. ~

And the truth is I am scared all the time I'm terrified. When you don't know who's your friend or foe.

~ Please don't cry. ~

He never goes away, he's always here. Suffocating me, under my skin, my best day fell running from him, breaking me slowly. And the truth is I am scared all the time I'm terrified. There's just so much that time cannot erase. The Angels cry when stars collide and I can't eat and I can't breathe.

~Please don't cry. ~

But when you don't know who's your friend or foe. Trust your heart over head, don't lose sight. Follow the voice deep inside. And I know I'll be Okay, but my skies are turning grey. And I know you'll never let me fall. ''

-End Iruka's letter.-

* * *

Kakashi understood the last sentence completely, because he had said that to Iruka, he promised to never let him fall even if he saving Iruka sends him to heaven.

Tsunade's heart clenched, what Iruka had written sounded so sad, a lone tear rolled over her cheek, she could only hope it wasn't personal, that it were just some words on a piece of paper.

Kakashi looked thoughtful still staring at the page in his hands, he didn't know what to think of it. He was glad that in the end there was written that he wouldn't fall. Kakashi looked up at Iruka, who didn't look him in the eye.

'' This is personal isn't it? '' Kakashi asked.

Tsunade looked at Iruka as well and prayed to the Kami that he would say no. Iruka still didn't look at them and nodded slowly.

Kakashi's curiosity rose tenfold. Iruka was scared, terrified, lost and someone broke him. Tsunade couldn't believe what she heard, she had seen all personal files when she just became Hokage, but none of that had prepared her for what Iruka had written just now and in doing so he partially confessed.

Iruka was fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve, he hoped that they didn't think differently about him because of this. Long minutes passed as Kakashi and Tsunade tried to grasp the situation.

'' Can we go home now? '' Iruka whispered, still looking down.

The soft spoken word seemed to break Kakashi and Tsunade from their thoughts.

'' I'm sorry what did you say? '' Tsunade asked.

'' Can we please go home now? '' Iruka whispered.

'' Yes, of course we can go home, dress yourself and we'll go. '' Kakashi said.

Iruka began dressing himself and when he was almost finished Kakashi handed him his sandals.

'' If you need anything … please don't hesitate to come to me, there are only five shinobi in the village whom I care more about than the others. '' Tsunade said.

'' Five? '' Kakashi asked.

'' You, Iruka, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. '' Tsunade replied.

'' You knew Sasuke was home? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Yes, from the moment you moved back to your house. '' Tsunade replied. She walked to the door and left the room.

'' Come we'll go home, Naruto will probably have breakfast ready … or he burned down the house. '' Kakashi said, a smile plastered to his face. It couldn't be seen because of the mask but Iruka knew it was there.

They walked out of the hospital and through the busy streets of Konoha. After a comfortable walk they reached the Hatake mansion. As they entered the house the wonderful smell of homemade breakfast reached their noses.

As soon as they entered Naruto came running from the kitchen.

'' Sensei, Sensei are you okay? Why were you gone so long? Are you hurt? Are you sick? '' Naruto babbled.

'' Naruto, Naruto. '' Iruka said as he put his hands on the boys shoulders. '' I'm fine now. ''

Naruto looked up with big eyes and a huge smile on his face, his sensei was fine now, he was so relieved everything would go back to normal soon. Sasuke just looked at both of his sensei's concluding that not everything was fine. Iruka looked sad, emotionally tired and Kakashi … damn if he could only see his face.

'' Uhm … uh breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes. '' Naruto said happily and then he walked back to the kitchen.

Iruka walked to the bedroom and Kakashi went to his father's library, to try and figure out why everything happened, it was a place for him to simply sit and think. He wanted to figure out what had happened to Iruka, he wished to know everything, what happened to him yesterday and what made him write that terrible letter, what his dreams were about and who the man was that caused all of this. But he couldn't simply research it or think about it no, he needed Iruka for that, he needed him to tell him everything, but he wouldn't push him again. Never again, not after what happened the last time. Kakashi wanted to help him , love him, but he didn't know if Iruka felt the same, if he also loved Kakashi, sure they liked each other, but love, love was on a whole other level.


End file.
